Hunters' Race
by Alaska66
Summary: Les Mugiwaras accostent sur une étrange et vieille île hivernale. Des évènements météorologiques vont bouleverser la course qui s'y déroule où les pirates y ont pris part, et les habitants vont leur apprendre l'existence d'une créature maudite...
1. Chapter 1

_Yo tout le monde!!! Et voila pour vous le premier chapitre de ma troisième fic sur One Piece!!!_

_J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes, et pouvoir publier mes chapitres aussi souvent qu'avant. Mais avec tout le boulot que j'aurais j'ai peur d'avoir moins de temps. En tout cas je m'engage à ne pas dépasser deux semaines entre chaque chapitres! (au pire des cas)_

_Voila, je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite et j'attends vos impressions! ça était assez dur de commencer, mais je sais que le deuxième chapitre sera beaucoup mieux!  
_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

**Hunters' Race**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se leva sur GrandLine. Pas un nuage ni une brise fraiche à cette heure-ci. Et c'est à cette même heure que Franky, comme tombé du lit, se mettait déjà au travail. Planches, clous et marteau à la main, il se mit construire ce que la petite blonde lui avait si gentiment demandé la vieille.

Dragon, réveillé depuis un moment, regarda le cyborg s'afférer sur ce qui ressemblait peu à peu à un abri.

Une fois le travail fait, Franky se recula en passant son bras sur son front pour enlever la sueur. Il scruta son œuvre maintenant fini et parfaite. Le sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son matériel et retourna se coucher, alors que l'équidé s'approchait timidement de son nouvel abri.

Dans le milieu de l'après midi, le ciel d'un bleu azur parfait, se remplit peu à peu de nuage. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, le magnifique soleil disparu, caché par des masses nuageuses de plus en plus grandes et sombres. L'air se rafraichie très vite et le vent se leva. Mais la mer resta aussi calme. Le Thousand Sunny pu filer rapidement sur l'eau, poussée par de petites rafales.

Assis sur la rambarde, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper patientaient depuis des heures, des cannes à pêches à la main. Et depuis des heures, Nero, à leur côté, fixait la surface de l'eau, pour surveiller les poissons.

Un peu plus loin, à l'abri dans la cuisine, le chef cuistot, Sanji, préparer des boissons pour les deux jolies femmes en face de lui, assises à table. Robin et Nami avaient des bouquins devant eux, et parlaient de leurs prochains achats.

Dans la cale, Franky s'afférait à construire de nouvelle invention, sous l'œil admiratif de Brook.

Lors de leur précédente escale, le cyborg avait vraisemblablement acheté trop de planches de bois, maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi en faire.

Sur le pont, le bretteur finissait ses exercices de musculations intensives. Quelques mètres plus loin Dragon se tenait à l'abri dans son box de fortune, à moitié endormi.

La neige se mit doucement à tomber, et l'air devint de plus en plus froid.

Étant torse nu, l'épéiste ressenti quelques frissons et arrêta son entrainement. Il leva lentement la tête vers le ciel noir. Dans son champ de vision apparut le haut de la tour de la vigie.

Il y avait Tïa, qui depuis ce matin, n'avait pas bougée et dormait toujours.

Zoro partit prendre une rapide douche et en revenant sur le pont, se dirigea vers ses compagnons en pleine pêche.

- Eh les gars, vous allez geler à rester assis là comme des idiots. Vous voyez bien que ça mords pas !

- Il faut de la patience mon petit Zoro ! C'est comme ça la pêche ! fit Usopp.

- Ouais mais c'est vrai que la on commence à prendre racine, gémit Chopper.

- T'inquiète ! Il commence à neiger, les poissons vont remonter à la surface pour voir les flocons !!! lança gaiement Luffy.

- Euh…j'en doute un peu.., réalisa le sniper.

- En parlant de flocon, vous n'avez pas froid ?

- Parle toi ! t'es encore torse nu ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait de plus en plus frai.

- Tu as raison Usopp. Tu devrais aller te couvrir, toi aussi Luffy, fit le renne.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses compagnons restèrent silencieux devant l'idiotie du capitaine. Une rafale de vent particulièrement glacée le traversa, et quelques secondes après, Luffy cria :

- AH IL CAILLE MA PAROLE !!!!

Il balança sa canne à pêche pour courir vers la chambre des garçons, suivit d'Usopp et Chopper.

Zoro se mit à rire et avec Nero, il grimpa jusqu'à la salle de vigie.

Il rentra discrètement dans la salle, et se dépêcha de referma la porte derrière lui. Mais l'air glacé eut le temps de pénétrer la pièce en même temps que lui et souffla jusque sur le canapé, ou dormait la petite blonde, recouverte à moitié par un simple drap.

Zoro vit Tïa frissonner et se recouvrir davantage. Nero s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, et Zoro se rapprocha à son tour. Il s'assit sur le bord et se pencha au dessus de la jeune fille. Sentant la chaleur du corps du bretteur, qui avait pourtant trainé torse nu sous la neige, elle se colla littéralement à lui. Automatiquement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui parler.

- Tïa, tu devrais te réveillée maintenant, tu as assez dormi.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se blotti un peu plus contre lui en gémissant. Mais elle ouvrit toutefois les yeux quelques instant après, et son regard tomba directement sur le collier que portait fièrement le bretteur. Elle sourit et releva discrètement sa main gauche pour regarder la bague surmonté d'une pierre précieuse verte, passée à son annulaire.

Zoro s'écarta un peu d'elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Après ce baisé, Tïa voulu se laisser retomber en arrière, mais l'escrimeur la retint.

- Eh eh ! Non marmotte, assez la sieste ! Il neige dehors, tu devrais venir v...

- IL NEIGE ?! POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIS PLUTÔT ?!!

Elle sauta du canapé en balançant son drap sur Zoro, qui resta interdit.

Totalement dévêtue, Tïa traversa la pièce pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires.

Le bretteur la regarda faire, amusé, les joues légèrement rouges et brûlantes.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il était avec Tïa et ce n'était pas la première fois bien sûr qui la voyait nue. Mais comme à chaque, ça lui faisait toujours un petit quelques chose…

Tïa, une fois (presque chaudement) vêtue, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu viens Zoro ?

- …oui attends deux minutes.

Il se leva pour se changer. Comme Tïa avait ouvert la porte, Nero en profita pour ressortir.

Zoro revint vers la porte et Tïa l'arrêta.

- Hum hum... y a un truc qui ne va pas !

- Et quoi ?

La jeune fille reparti fouiner dans ses affaires et revint pour mettre amoureusement une écharpe autour du cou du bretteur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid !

Zoro sourit, lui prit la main, puis ils sortirent.

Sur le pont, c'était la folie.

Luffy était ressortie chaudement habillé, et commençait une bataille de boule de neige avec Usopp et Chopper.

Nero descendit jusqu'à eux et aboyait à chaque lancé. Tout l'équipage sortit bientôt pour admirer la neige, et les plus chanceux ne reçurent pas de boule de neige en pleine figure.

Dragon regardait toute cette agitation au chaud sous son abri. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de sortir de glacé avec les autres.

Tïa, qui adorait par dessus tout la neige, se mit très vite à jouer elle aussi. Zoro préféra la laisser et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Sanji, Robin et Nami venaient de re-rentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy stoppa sa bataille, et la faim au ventre, détala dans la cuisine, et tout le monde suivit.

- Bon, commença Nami, écoutez moi bien, je vais vous expliquer la situation.

- Quoi il y a un problème petite ? fit Franky.

- Arrête de m'appeler petite !

- On va où ? on arrive quand ?? demanda Luffy.

- C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, nous...

- On va arriver sur une nouvelle île bientôt ? fit Chopper.

- J'espère qu'il fera meilleur, se froid me ronge jusqu'aux os, se lamenta Brook.

- MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI EN PLACER UNE !

De son air menaçant, la rouquine calma son entourage.

- Je disais, je pense que demain soir où après demain, nous arriverons sur notre prochaine escale.

- Qui est ? fit Zoro.

- Marimo arrête de la couper et ouvre tes oreilles !

- Je t'ai rien demandé sourcil en vrille !

- Eh les garçons ! gronda Tïa.

- ….je reprends... le logo pose est directement pointé en direction de l'île de WingKey.

- Tu sais des choses sur cette étrange île ma Nami Chérie ?

- Non, pour cela, il faut demander à robin.

Les yeux se tournèrent en direction de l'archéologue.

- Eh bien, si je me souviens bien, cette île est l'une des plus vieilles qui existe sur GrandLine. C'est aussi une des plus froides, avec Drum.

- Chopper s'exclama :

- Ah bon ?! Elle ressemble à mon île ?

- Pas tout à fait. C'est bien une île hivernale, plus froides que Drum, mais elle ne lui ressemble en rien. Elle est beaucoup plus grande et plus escarpée.

- Tu dis qu'elle est vieille, pourquoi ? demanda la petite blonde.

- Eh bien, elle a était découverte il y a prés de 300 ans.

- 300 ans ! lança Usopp.

- Oui, et à cette époque il y avait des indigènes déjà. Mais eux même ont du mal à dater cette île. Il parait qu'elle a plus de 5OO ans.

- Waou ! Il me tarde de la voir cette île !! s'exclama le petit renne.

- Cette île a aussi la particularité d'être toujours sous le vent, et il est très fort par moment, d'où son nom.

- Ola...j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller tout à coup… il a l'air de faire vraiment trop froid, gémit Luffy.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais Robin ? demanda Tïa.

- Oui, a peut prés. Tout ce que j'ai lu, ce sont écris de ceux qui on découverts cette île. Elle semble être très évitée par les navires, je pense que personne ne s'y aventure très longtemps.

- Bizarre, fit le Cyborg.

- Oui, très, ajouta Nami.

Après un petit moment, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Le temps était de plus en plus sombre et le froid obligea bientôt les mugiwaras à se cloitrer dans les pièces du Thousand Sunny.

La nuit tombée, Tïa attendu que Zoro s'endorme pour quitter la salle de vigie.

Elle descendit sur le pont et se dirigea vers Dragon.

Elle leva les yeux et vit que les nuages étaient parti, laissant les étoiles brillées dans le ciel. Mais il faisait toujours aussi froid.

Elle s'approcha de Dragon, qui n'avait absolument pas quitté son abris de la journée.

Bonsoir mon grand, tu dois être mort de froid.

Elle caressa l'encolure de l'animal qui vint souffler dans son cou. Finalement, dans le box de Dragon, avec le foin tout autour, il faisait plutôt bon. Assez en tout cas pour que Tïa décide d'y rester un peu plus longtemps.

Elle s'assit sur le foin et Dragon se mit à manger à ses côtés. Tïa était si bien, qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Un bon moment plus tard, la jeune fille fut réveiller par du bruit. Elle sortit du box et une rafale de vent la fit presque tomber dans la neige accumulée sur le pont.

- Oula, ça se gâte…

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi. Mais maintenant elle devait vite remonter en salle de vigie.

Elle grimpa rapidement, rentra dans la pièce et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Zoro, toujours endormi mais sentant sa chaleur, se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle.

Tïa sourit et passa sa main dans la chevelure souple et embrouillé de l'escrimeur.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la fenêtre, et son regard fut attiré par une tache claire dans l'obscurité.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et perçut sous la lumière des étoiles, une grande île recouverte de neige…

* * *

_Et voila! fin du premier chapitre!_

_Bon il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant mais ça viendra ;)_

_J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour cette fic, j'espère que vouys la lirez jusqu'au bout!!_

_A la semaine prochaine!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey !! Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Et voilà pour vous le second chapitre !! L'histoire se met petit à petit en place. Je prends mon temps, je ne veux pas tout révéler d'un coup, sinon c'est pas drôle _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !_

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Lyu resta bouche bée. Sous la lumière de la lune, l'île hivernale en face d'elle était magnifique.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour passer la tête au dehors. L'air maintenant glacée souleva ses cheveux et rentra dans la pièce. Un long frisson parcouru tout son corps, mais elle ne bougea pas, admirant la vue.

Par contre, Zoro à ses côtés, ressentit la fraicheur dans la pièce et se réveilla dans un grognement rauque.

Il releva la tête et vit la jeune fille très peu vêtue face à la fenêtre grande ouverte en plein dans ce courant d'air frissonnant.

- Tïa ?! Tu vas pas bien ! Ferme cette fenêtre tout de suite !

La jeune fille se retourna et dit en ignorant totalement sa recommandation :

- Regarde comme c'est beau !

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Il s'installa à ses côtés sans oublier de recouvrir Tïa avec son drap.

Il vit l'île que Tïa regardait depuis tout à l'heure et se tourna vers elle.

- Ben quoi ? C'est l'île sur laquelle on doit aller non ?

- Oui !

- Et alors ?

- Ben, elle est magnifique non ?

- …ben…c'est une île recouverte de neige…

- Ah t'es nul ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaitre les belles choses !

- Si ! Je t'ai reconnu toi…

Tïa se mit à rougir, mais dans l'obscurité, ça ne se vit pas. Sauf que Zoro le devina. Il se pencha et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais aller prévenir Nami, on va sûrement bientôt arriver.

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais Zoro la retint.

- Eh ! va d'abord mettre quelque chose de plus chaud !

La jeune fille sourit et s'exécuta.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipage était sur pied sur le pont et prés à débarquer, même si la plupart étaient à moitié endormi.

Nami à l'avant, avec des jumelles, cherchait un endroit à l'abri pour le navire.

- Tiens, je vois des navires pirates dans le petit port.

- Bon ben parfait on a qu'à s'y mettre !, lança Luffy.

- Luffy, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, un navire de la Marine trois fois plus gros que le notre a débarqué !, fit Sanji, laisse ma chérie d'amour décider.

- Vous croyez que la Marine passe souvent par ici ? demanda Usopp.

- Non, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de pirates qui passaient par là, commenta Robin, alors restons prudent.

- Oui, allons nous mettre plus loin ! fit le cyborg.

C'était décidé, le navire serait amarrer un peu plus à l'abri.

Une forte rafale glacée traversa le navire, et Brook se mit à crier.

- Ouah ! Je vais mourir de froid !!!...bien que je suis déjà mort...Yohoooo !!

Un son presque imperceptible pour les humains, attira l'attention de Chopper, Dragon et Nero.

Dragon, les oreilles et la tête dressées, sortit de son abri.

Nero le suivit et se dirigea vers la rambarde, et Chopper les rejoignit.

Tïa vit ses trois compagnons observer l'île avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle s'approcha de Chopper pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Une voix, j'attends une voix…

- Un animal ?

- Oui.

- Que dit-il ?

- Il se lamente, il est en colère. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il dit, mais je décèle de la colère dans sa voix.

- Tu sais quel genre d'animal c'est ?

- Non, mais il a l'air terrifiant.

Chopper se tourna en direction de son capitaine avec un air inquiet.

- Luffy, tu es sûr de vouloir accoster ici ?

- On est obligé, pour le logo pose. Mais elle a l'air super intéressante cette île !

Une fois le navire amarré, il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Les mugiwaras mirent pieds à terre et se dirigèrent vers la ville portuaire la plus proche de Wingkey.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée de la jolie ville de Loreaï. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'est que la population était pour la pluparts composé d'indigène de la région.

- Il y a déjà bien du monde aux aurores, remarqua le sniper.

- Oui, déjà pleins de jolies filles aussi !!! explosa le jeune coq quand il vit trois jeune filles se balader.

Tïa frappa Sanji sur la tête.

- Tiens-toi tranquille !

- Eh ! Regardez !! cria Luffy.

Il pointa du doigt une affiche sur laquelle était présentée un événement dans cette ville.

- Ca parle d'une course, fit Robin, une course de traineau.

- Oh ça à l'air super intéressant !! s'exclama Luffy.

- Non Luffy, stoppa Nami, on n'est pas là pour…

- Il y a une prime de 150 millions de berrys pour le vainqueur.

- C'est parti !!! cria Nami dont les yeux s'étaient changés en berry.

- Euh, Nami, remarqua la petite blonde, tu…

- C'est où qu'il faut se renseigner ?

- Il y a une adresse là, signala l'archéologue.

- Ok on va aller voir !

- Très bien Nami chérie !!

Zoro regarda ses compagnons s'excité devant cette fiche avec un regard las.

Il tourna la tête pour voir tout autour de lui. Les habitants ne prenaient pas garde à eux, il repéra même des pirates. Mais il se sentit observé, et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Au coin d'une rue, une étrange jeune fille le regardait fixement. Elle avait la peau mate comme tous les indigènes d'ici, mais ses cheveux étaient blancs, aussi blanc que la neige. De si loin, il ne put en voir davantage, car Tïa attira ensuite son attention.

- Zoro, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Le temps de regarder Tïa et de rechercher la jeune fille du regard, elle n'y était plus.

Les mugiwaras s'avancèrent dans la rue principale. Nero faisait des allez retours sans cesse, et Dragon, tenu par la petite blonde, marchait nerveusement.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs traineaux, tirés par des rennes, des chevaux, des chiens où encore d'autres animaux inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent devant une belle auberge où se trouvait beaucoup de pirate.

- C'est ici, fit Robin, d'après l'adresse.

Nami rentra la première et se présenta au comptoir. Un vieil homme indigène aux cheveux grisonnant se présenta.

- Je suis le propriétaire des lieux, puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, je viens pour avoir des informations sur la course.

- Oui on commence quand ?!!

- Luffy !!

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

- Je vois, vous n'êtes pas des habitués. La course à lieu après demain. Le départ est prévu aux aurores. Le trajet est assez long.

- Qui sont les participants ?

- Des chasseurs pirates pour la pluparts, mais tout le monde peut s'y présenter. Chaque, équipage, groupe ou famille, peut présenter jusqu'à trois traineaux, tirés par ceux que vous souhaitez. Mais il doit y avoir deux personnes par traineau.

- J'ai vu qu'il y a une récompense. L'inscription est de combien ?

- De 50 milles berrys par traineau. Vous avez jusqu'à se soir pour vous inscrire.

- Très bien alors, je repasserais.

Nami sortit et expliqua tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit.

- Je veux la faire je veux la faire !!! lança Luffy.

- Oui c'est sûr que la récompense est alléchante, mais on n'a pas de traineau ! remarqua la rouquine.

- Je peux les faire ! dit Franky.

- Et Dragon peut en tirer un. Si on trouve d'autres chiens, on peut même atteler Nero, fit Tïa.

- Moi je peux en tirer un ! ajouta Chopper.

- Bon...mais on ne connait rien aux concurrents…

- On s'en fout ! on à que ça à faire le temps que le logo pose se charge alors.., commenta Zoro.

- Et vous allez attendre longtemps pour ça.

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder qui avait parlé. Zoro reconnu la jeune fille qu'il avait vu quelques instant plus tôt.

- Qui es tu ? demanda Luffy.

- Elle est vraiment trop magnifique !!! lança le blondinet.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Mei, je suis la fille du gérant de cette auberge. Ici le temps de rechargement du Logo pose varie beaucoup, de quelques jours à quelques semaines. Vous avez l'air perplexe, je peux peut être vous aider.

- Oui, votre père ma parler de chasseur pirate, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Et bien, les seuls pirates qui viennent ici, sont aussi chasseurs. Se seront eux vos concurrents. Cette après midi, on pourra voir la pluparts de leurs équipages. Si vous y participez, il faudra présenter vos équipages, je vous y emmènerais si vous le souhaitez.

- Oui ! se serait une merveilleuse idée !!!! s'exclama Sanji.

Nami resta silencieuse. Elle rassembla tout l'équipage pour prendre la décision finale.

- C'est ok, nous allons y participer.

- J'aimerais te parler, fit Robin, il y a des choses que j'ignore que sur cette île que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir.

- Bien sûr, dit Mei.

Franky, Brook et Usopp partirent en direction du navire pour construire les traineaux et chercher l'argent de l'inscription.

Mei accompagna Nami, Robin, Tïa, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy et Chopper ainsi que Dragon et Nero dans le village.

Pendant que Tïa surveillait de prés le jeune cuistot, Zoro observait la jeune indigène. Il avait la désagréable impression que les jolis yeux bleus azur de la jeune fille retombaient trop souvent sur lui.

« Je dois rêver »

La petite blonde vint voir la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs pour la questionner.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu as dit qu'il y avait des pirates chasseurs. Pourquoi vous chasser souvent ici ?

- Non pas nous, mais depuis des siècles, il y a une chasse annuelle. Mais mon peuple a arrêté cette chasse, la seule chose que nous chassons sont quelques gibiers quand nos élevages sont trop petits.

- Mais ils y a quoi à chasser ?s'interrogea Chopper.

- Ces pirates chasseurs ne viennent que pour tenter d'attraper les plus animaux de cette île, les Diolövks.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda Luffy.

- De grands loups, un peu particulier je dois dire.

- Des loups ?!

Tïa se retourna vers Chopper. Le petit renne tourna la tête vers la montagne ou s'élevait l vent. Serait-ce un loup qu'il avait entendu gronder ?

* * *

_Finish !! Et voilà ! Rendez vous normalement la semaine prochaine pour en savoir d'avantage sur cette nouvelle île et ses habitants ^^_

_Bonne semaine et bonne rentrée pour certains!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yosh! Je suis à l'heure =)_

_Merci pour vos preview ça ma fait bien plaisir^^_

_Voici pour vous la suite de cette aventure, qui se met peu à peu en place!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Place à la lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**

Tïa resta interdite.

- Des loups ?! Il y a des loups sur cette île ?!

- Oui, répondit Mei.

Par réflexe, Zoro attrapa Tïa par le bras, s'imaginant déjà la jeune fille courir en direction de la forêt.

- Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille à son compagnon.

- Je te connais !

- Mais !

- WAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!JE VEUX LES VOIR !!!

C'est finalement Luffy qui courait comme un dératé vers la sortie de la ville.

La jeune indigène le rattrapa de justesse.

- Non ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

Sanji vint attraper Luffy à son tour.

- Excusez le mademoiselle ! Luffy est plutôt stupide comme capitaine…

- MAIS JE VEUX LES VOIR !!

- Luffy-san, croyez moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous en croisez un…

- Mais pourquoi ?!!

- Enfin Luffy, fit Sanji, n'insiste pas !

- Oui Luffy –san, écoutez...

- Sanji ! mon nom est Sanji ! Excusez nous, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés !

Le jeune cuistot prit le temps de présenter tout son équipage.

Zoro n'avait toujours pas lâché Tïa, qui venait de poser son regard sur la montagne.

Il devinait bien qu'elle désirait aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener vers les autres. C'est en revenant vers eux que Zoro remarqua le regard quelque peu troublant de la jeune indigène posé sur eux. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Robin reprit son questionnaire.

- Vous en savez plus sur eux ?

- Pas vraiment, à part qu'ils sont plus grand que la normale et que leur pelage est extraordinairement lumineux.

- Lumineux ?

- Oui, on ne sait pas pourquoi, en plus d'avoir des tons de couleur particulier, leur pelage brille, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont chassés… . Mais d'après certains chasseurs, quand ils meurent, leur pelage s'éteint.

- Ils doivent valoir cher s'ils gardent leur pelage lumineux ! commenta Nami.

- Oui, mais même s'ils sont capturés et qu'ils restent en vie, leur pelage s'éteint peu à peu. Et souvent quand ils sont embarqués au loin, il s'éteint.

- Sûrement que leur pelage fonctionne selon leur humeur, ou du fait qu'ils soient loin ou proche de leur île, remarqua le jeune coq.

- C'est ce qu'on pense en effet.

Pendant toute la discussion, Nero et Dragon semblaient être sur les nerfs. La jeune indigène le remarqua et les prévint.

- Faite attention, on a souvent perdu des chiens ou d'autres bêtes à causes des Diolövks. Surveillez vos compagnons de prés.

Sur ses mots Tïa se tourna vers Dragon. L'animal avait les oreilles plaqués contre son encolure et soufflait bruyamment. Nero de son côté guettait chaque bruit.

- Il faut que je vous dise, il y a un peu plus de 300 ans, le climat s'est refroidi sur cette îles. Depuis 300 ans, le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, il a l'air ensorcelé.

- Ensorcelé ? fit Luffy.

- Oui, part moment, il ne souffle pas de manière normale. Un des vieux chasseurs nous a affirmé qu'une fois, c'est presque comme si le vent s'en était pris à lui. Il changeait sans cesse de sens pour lui retomber dessus.

- Étrange en effet... fit Robin.

- En plus, il parait qu'un monstre roderait sur l'île depuis ce temps.

- Un monstre ? depuis 300 ans ? fit Chopper avec inquiétude.

- Oui, mais personne ne l'a jamais vraiment vu…

- En 300 ans personne ne la vu ?! grinça Zoro.

- Ce n'était pas un loup ? supposa Tïa.

- Était ? mais il est encore là ! Il y a quelques jours, un chasseur, Devis, l'a croisé. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'a vu que ses horribles yeux blancs cerclés de noir. Son grondement était mêlé au bruit du vent et son corps était caché par le brouillard. Les loups ont des yeux dorés, pas blancs. Et puis, ce monstre semblait bien plus gros.

- Où se trouve ce Devis maintenant ? demanda Robin.

Mei se retourna en direction de l'autre bout de la ville.

- Vers là bas. Il a une petite maison secondaire ici. C'est un chasseur pirate qui participe à la course. Et hier il a fait une prise magnifique. Je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir, mais le jeune loup qu'il a attrapé était sublime.

Les mugiwaras regardèrent dans la même direction que l'indigène. A ce moment là, une forte rafale traversa la grande rue où ils se trouvaient.

Dragon se cabra de toute sa hauteur et Nero se mit à grogner sévèrement. Chopper tendit l'oreille. Encore cette voix. Cette fois tous les pirates remarquèrent l'air inquiet du petit médecin.

Une seconde rafale les balaya et Mei trébucha sous la force du vent. Sanji se précipita pour la rattraper mais elle finit dans les bras du bretteur.

Tïa tentait de calmer Dragon et fut la seule à ne pas voir la tête blasé du blondinet quand la jeune indigène fit un sourire charmeur à l'escrimeur qui venait de la rattraper.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la jeune indigène proposa de tous les loger dans l'auberge de son père.

L'ensemble des mugiwaras se retrouva donc attablé dans la grande salle de l'auberge indigène. Dragon avait été installé dans l'écurie d'à côté.

Le grand chien beige était assis aux côté du capitaine au chapeau de paille, la tête posée sur ces genoux, espérant qu'il lui donnerait un petit bout de ce qu'il mangeait.

Usopp tendit une bourse à Nami :

- Tiens, l'argent pour l'inscription.

- J'ai pu faire deux traineaux avec les planches qui restaient, ajouta Franky.

- Très bien, je vais nous inscrire.

Pendant tout le long du repas, les mugiwaras discutèrent avec Mei, sauf Tïa, qui resta silencieuse.

Zoro, qui ne disait pas grand chose non plus, se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

- Tu as peur ?

- Mais non !

- Bon alors pourquoi t'en faire ?

- J'aimerai bien en voir un de leur loup coloré…et si on rendait visite à ce Devis ?

- On ira si tu veux. Il est peut être ici, tu pourrais lui parler.

Le bretteur se retourna vers Mei, assise à côté de lui, pour lui demander si ce Devis était ici.

Elle désigna un homme brun vêtu d'une veste à carreaux noirs et rouges.

Tïa se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Nero la suivit aussitôt, oubliant Luffy et sa nourriture.

- Excusez-moi...

- Oui ma petite dame?

- Vous êtes Monsieur Devis ?

- Exact

- J'ai appris que vous avez capturé un grand loup récemment et je...

- Ah ! c'est pas vrai j'avais pourtant essayé de me faire discret ! Et alors, que voulez vous ?

- Et bien, j'aimerai le voir et...

- Et l'acheter ?

- Non ! j'aimerai juste le voir, il est toujours vivant ?

- Oui je cherche un moyen de garder sa robe lumineuse avant de l'achever.

- De l'achever ?! mais comment osez-vous !

- Dis donc ma petite Dame ….

Le grand chien beige se mit à grogner.

- Calmez-moi votre clébard.

- Vous en avait peur ?

- C'est pas ce petit truc qui va me faire peur, si vous saviez ce que j'ai croisé…

- Je le sais, pas la peine de vous en vanter. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir si vous me laisserez voir votre animal ou pas.

Devis s'approcha et la saisit par une épaule.

- Ca dépend ce que vous m'échangez pour ça ma petite dame…

Avant de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit, une main vint le saisir fortement son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher.

Devis tourna la tête pour voir l'épéiste des Mugiwaras lui broyer presque le poignet.

Aussitôt, la bande du chasseur pirate se releva pour intervenir.

Un simple regard de l'escrimeur suffit à les calmer.

- Un problème ? grogna t-il ?

- Non, c'est bon...

Zoro le lâcha, passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la ramena vers leur table. Nero attendit que Tïa et Zoro se rassoient pour arrêter de grogner face aux chasseurs pirates, puis il revint vers la table.

- Et alors, tu es obligé d'énerver les gens quand tu vas leur parler ? plaisanta Zoro.

- Mais il s'est énervé tout seul !!!

Nami revint quelques secondes après pour leur annoncer les groupes.

- Nous voilà inscrit ! Je me suis permis de faire les groupes : Luffy et Sanji vous serez la première équipe.

- YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, cria Luffy.

- A tes ordres ma Nami chérie !

- Et c'est Chopper qui tirera votre traineau.

Le petit renne hocha la tête.

- Bon, deuxième équipe : Zoro et Tïa. Et c'est Dragon qui tirera votre traineau.

La jeune fille baissa la tête vers le chien à double face.

Désolé mon grand, on ne t'a pas trouvé de partenaire pour que tu fasses la course.

Tout en gémissant, Nero posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille pour quémander des caresses.

- Yosh ! C'est parti pour la course !!

- Attends Luffy c'est après demain !, fit le sniper.

- Eh bien faut prendre des forces dés maintenant !! Vite de la viande !!!

Tout le monde explosa de rire. L'ambiance à la table des mugiwaras fut festive jusque tard dans la soirée, tout autour, les chasseurs pirates les regardaient avec étonnement, mais beaucoup se joignirent à leur bonne humeur.

Mais Devis et sa troupe, un peu en retrait, les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Il sentait déjà, que cette sacrée troupe aller l'empêcher de mener à bien ses projets…

* * *

_Finish! J'attends vos impressiosns avec impatience! _

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 4! A l'heure!_

_Je m'étonne d'arriver encore à poster à temps! XD_

_Voici un chapitre pas très palpitant, mais vous verrez que le prochain le sera beaucoup plus!_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir et attends vos impressions!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

A la fin du repas, chacun regagna sa chambre. Les mugiwaras étaient logés dans trois chambres différentes. Les garçons dans une chambre commune et les filles dans une chambre deux places. Discrètement, Zoro avait négocié pour avoir une chambre simple.

Tïa rentra dans la chambre et la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est la vue sur la montagne enneigée.

- Oh, c'est magnifique !

La jeune fille grimpa sur la fenêtre, ouvrit les vitres et regarda à l'extérieur. Zoro sentit l'air glacée rentrer dans la pièce.

- Encore ! Mais tu peux pas observer à travers la fenêtre !

- Non ! c'est vraiment pas pareil !

- Ah en effet, ta la fraicheur du paysage en plus...super …

- Arrête de râler !

Le bretteur soupira et s'installa sur le lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long, les bras derrière la tête.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il était si bien qu'il se serait bien endormi de suite. Il sentit la petite blonde s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et sa délicieuse odeur vint lui flatter les narines.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de la jeune fille qui affichait un charmant sourire, éclairé par les rayons de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre.

Tïa se baissa pour embrasser tendrement l'épéiste. La douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue était très envoûtante pour ce dernier.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la petite blonde. Il saisit ensuite son pull et le lui enleva. La jeune fille faisait à présent vagabonder ses lèvres sur le cou du bretteur.

L'ambiance se réchauffait nettement dans la chambre. Mais un choc sur le mur d'à côté fit sursauter Tïa.

- C'est quoi ça ?!

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- C'est rien, sûrement Luffy qui fait l'idiot…

Zoro n'avait absolument pas envie de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Il passa une de ses mains dernière la nuque de la jeune fille pour lui faire baisser à nouveau la tête et reprendre ses lèvres.

La jeune fille n'opposa aucune résistance et il en profita pour la faire rouler de côté et renverser leur position.

Il descendit ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, sa poitrine et son ventre. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de la jeune fille. Il eut vite fait de le retirer et par la même occasion, se débarrassa de son T-shirt.

Au moment de se repencher sur la jeune fille, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Zoro s'arrêta et grogna de colère.

- Bordel !

- Reste poli ! Va voir qui c'est.

- Oh non vas-y …

- Je suis en sous vêtements !

- ….

Le bretteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, torse nu. Il ouvrit et découvrit Mei.

- Ah, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais d'en bas, j'ai entendu un coup violent contre le mur…

- Ce n'est rien, fit Zoro un peu gêner par la situation, ce doit être mes nakamas qui font les andouilles, il faut les excuser…

- Oh non ce n'est pas grave !

Son regard tomba sur le torse musclé du bretteur, et sur sa large cicatrice.

- Euh, sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment vous êtes fait vous ça ? Elle est impressionnante…

Tïa, qui s'impatientait sur le lit, fut alertée par la voix suave de la jeune fille. Elle se décida donc à se lever.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Ah mais...

Mei aperçut la petite blonde en sous-vêtements qui apparut derrière Zoro.

- Oh je vois, vous me raconterez une autre fois. Bonne soirée.

La jeune indigène repartit sans demander son reste. Zoro ferma la porte et retourna vers le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Tu as été bien long !

- Calme-toi ! Elle est venu voir si tout allez bien.

- Ouais ouais…

- ..tu serais pas jalouse toi ?

Il regarda fixement la jeune fille. Celle-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, esquissa un « pff » et se mit sous les draps.

Le bretteur se mit à rire, il avait visé juste.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi !

- Oui bon c'est bon !

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'escrimeur se glissa sous les draps, bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Le lendemain, les mugiwaras se réunirent pour préparer leurs équipages. Les équipes de traineaux devaient se rassembler et passer dans la grande rue.

Franky avança les magnifiques traineaux de sa fabrication devant l'auberge.

Tïa attela Dragon au premier et Chopper au second. Nero la regardait faire en gémissant.

Luffy s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa la tête.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? T'as faim ?

- Mais non Luffy, fit Zoro non loin, il veut participer à la course.

- Ah ! ben t'as cas courir à côté si tu veux !

Le chien à double face l'écoutait parler en remuant la queue, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Une fois le grand cheval bai attelé, Tïa grimpa sur le traineau et saisit les rênes.

- Luffy, Sanji et Zoro ! Maniez-vous !

- Oui ma petite reine !!!!

Sanji prit place sur le traineau et se retourna vers son capitaine :

- Allez grimpe toi !

L'escrimeur de son côté s'installa derrière la petite blonde. Le reste de l'équipage devait rester prés de l'auberge et attendre que les deux équipes est finit de défiler sur la grande rue.

Dragon et Chopper s'élancèrent au trot sur la neige de la grande rue qui était déjà bondée.

Les pirates restèrent incrédules face aux animaux qui tractaient les traineaux des adversaires. Il y avait des chiens bien sûr, des rennes, des chevaux, mais aussi, d'étranges oiseaux bleutés semblable à de grandes autruches, des gnous à grandes pattes et bien d'autres encore non reconnaissable.

Tïa cherchait leur ennemi principal du regard, mais Devis ne se montrait toujours pas.

- Zoro, tu vois notre chasseur ?

Soudain, plus au loin, un cri strident se fit entendre.

- Il est là…

Un traineau arriva en trombe vers eux. Dragon se cabra même quand il fut trop près, impressionné par l'animal qui tractait le traineau. C'était une espèce de varan à plumes blanches et à tête d'oiseau, avec un cri particulièrement strident.

Son corps aplati lui permettait de se déplacer sur la neige rapidement sans s'enfoncer.

Comme l'avait deviné Zoro, le chasseur Devis était bien l'un des meneurs de ce traineau. Ce dernier s'arrêta tout prés des pirates.

- Tiens, je vois qu'il y a des téméraires ici.

- Oh que oui ! lança Luffy.

- Vous ne devriez pas, vous ne risquez pas d'aller bien loin !

- Et pourquoi ça ? grogna la petite blonde.

- Faites moi confiance, je le sais, vous ne finirez pas cette course.

- On ne s'est pas inscrit pour rien ! lança Luffy, on va la gagner cette course ! Pour qui tu te prends toi? Le monsieur à carreaux !

- Je vous aurez prévenu.

Sur ce, il claqua ses rênes et son varan blanc s'élança. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de grogner avant même qu'il soit complètement parti.

- Il commence à me souler celui-là !

- Pourquoi il croit qu'on ira pas loin ? s'offusqua le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

- C'est un imbécile profond, comme tout les autres rustres de chasseurs arriérés ici, fit Sanji.

- La prochaine fois qu'il la ramène devant nous je lui ferais bouffer sa bestiole, grogna Zoro.

- … calmez-vous les gars ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, on aura tout le temps de la course pour lui prouver qu'on sera les vainqueurs !

- OUAIIICH !!! lança Luffy.

Les mugiwaras s'élancèrent dans la grande rue. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de personne qui semblait être un jury.

Nero suivait les deux traineaux en aboyant de temps en temps. Une petite brise vint jusqu'à lui. Il stoppa net et leva le museau. Une bonne odeur lui flattait la truffe. Il fit demi-tour et s'élança dans le sens opposé des mugiwaras.

Une fois le tour dans la grande rue finit, les pirates se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge.

Tïa commença à dételer Dragon.

- Tïa, un coup de main ? fit Zoro.

- Non c'est bon, rentre j'arrive.

- A TAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !!! cria Luffy, SANJI !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de cuisiner alors fout moi la paix !

Ils rentrèrent en se chamaillant sous les yeux amusés de la petite blonde. Une fois Dragon dételé, elle l'emmena en direction de l'écurie. Mais l'animal s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Tïa en fit de même et elle vit le chasseur Devis au bout de la rue.

Elle l'observa un moment. Il semblait rentrer chez lui.

Il grimpa sur son traineau et s'élança en direction de l'extérieure de la ville.

Tïa regarda Dragon :

- Et si on allait faire une balade ? Histoire de le suivre ?

En guise de réponse, l'équidé souffla bruyamment. La jeune fille grimpa aussitôt sur son dos.

- On va en profiter pour chercher Nero, je me demande où il est passé!

Elle sera les jambes et Dragon s'élança. Elle fit galoper son cheval quelques dizaines de mètres derrière le chasseur, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

En rentrant dans la forêt, elle profita de la végétation pour se cacher.

Devis était dur à suivre, car son varan blanc se déplaçait avec faciliter et vitesse sur la neige.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, le chasseur arriva vers un phare abandonné.

- Tiens, je ne l'ai pas vu ce phare en arrivant…, fit Tïa.

Elle stoppa Dragon prés d'un sapin, et observa le phare. Il y avait de petites fenêtres sur tout le bâtiment. Elles étaient toutes fermés, sauf une, à moitié.

D'ailleurs, avant de rentrer, le chasseur leva les yeux vers cette fenêtre, et rentra dans le phare plus rapidement et en râlant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Tïa attendit un instant, puis elle vit avec stupéfaction Nero.

L'animal tournait autour du phare, et il venait de lever la tête en regardant avec insistance la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, sentant l'odeur qui s'y dégager.

Tïa devina alors ce qui s'y caché…

* * *

_Finish! RDV la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre avec beaucoup d'action =)_

_A plus!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 5 !! _

_L'action se met en place petit à petit. J'espère que vous ne me maudirez pas pour la fin ce chapitre XD_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, place à la lecture !!!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Le grand chien beige se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et s'appuya contre le mur du phare.

Tïa s'avança discrètement et l'appela :

- Nero ! Nero vient là !

L'animal ne fit pas attention à sa maîtresse.

Du bruit se fit entendre depuis la seule fenêtre ouverte. Des voix, des voix d'hommes. Et quelqu'un semblait en colère. Nero dressait les oreilles et la truffe. Il captait tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Soudain, la fenêtre fut fermée violement.

Tïa en profita pour appeler Nero une seconde fois.

- Nero vient ici tout de suite !

L'animal se mit à aboyer.

« Ro mais quel idiot ! »

Et il aboya jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sorti du phare.

- C'est quoi ce clebs ?!

L'animal se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte, mais l'imposant personnage en face de lui, son arme à la main, le pointa vers lui.

- Où tu vas comme ça !

Il tira et Nero recula d'un pas.

« Arg problème ! »

La petite blonde se cacha derrière un sapin et siffla, en priant pour que cette fois-ci Nero l'écoute.

Après une petite hésitation, Nero finit par faire demi-tour et détaler.

Ni une ni deux, Tïa grimpa sur le dos de Dragon et le fit partir à travers la forêt, suivi de Nero.

Pendant la galopade, Nero eut droit à un véritable sermon. Elle se doutait maintenant que Nero avait senti un animal particulier, sûrement le loup qu'à capturé Devis.

« Va falloir que j'y fasse un tour »

Une fois arrivé prés de l'auberge, elle vit Zoro qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Je te laisse deux minutes pour que tu t'occupes de Dragon et tu disparais !

- Désolée, mais je suis parti à la recherche de Nero, il s'était barré…

Elle mit pied à terre et emmena Dragon à l'écurie. Et cette fois Zoro la suivit.

- Tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça. Avec toutes ces bestioles…

- T'inquiète pas, je sais y faire avec les bêtes.

- Si je m'inquiète ! En plus tu m'as laissé tout seul…

- Et ? qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Euh Mei ma tenu compagnie…

- Pff, tu vois tu t'es pas ennuyé alors ne viens pas te plaindre !

Zoro resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il préféra ne rien rajouter et partit en soupirant.

Tïa le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, et toisa le regard de Mei en rentrant dans l'auberge, qui affichait un sourire malicieux.

Le lendemain, le soleil ne se montra pas. A l'aube, il faisait aussi sombre qu'à minuit. Le ciel était nuageux, le vent soufflait violement, et la neige se mettait à tomber.

Il faisait un froid horrible et on ne voyait pas à vingt mètres.

Les mugiwaras étaient rassemblés devant l'auberge.

Luffy trépignait d'impatience pendant que Sanji attelait le jeune renne.

- C'est quand qu'on y va ?! T'as préparé à manger ? Tu connais le tracé ?

- Luffy ! Calme-toi !

- Mais je suis calme ! Bon on y va ?!

- Deux minutes !!!

Zoro passa à côté en regardant fixement la carte qu'il tenait entre les mains sur laquelle le parcourt était inscrit.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Et avec ce temps on va ce paumer au bout de trente secondes !

- Marimo, remarqua le jeune coq, si vous vous perdez si vite c'est parce que c'est toi qui auras pris les commandes, et le mauvais temps n'y sera vraiment pour rien !

- Ta gueule !

La navigatrice vint jusqu'à eux un peu essoufflée :

- Mais maniez-vous ! On va louper le départ !!

- Ouiii Nami de mon Coeuuur !!!

Les deux équipages et toute la troupe se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la ligne de départ.

Sanji avait pris les rennes et Luffy était juste derrière lui. Il devait équilibrer le traineau dans les tournants.

Dans l'autre équipage, c'est Tïa qui avait les rennes. Elle observait un peu partout, mais il n'y avait que du gris et du blanc à perte de vue.

Elle remarqua vite Mei qui venait de parler à Sanii et qui se dirigeait à présent vers eux. Elle remarqua aussi le regard malicieux qu'elle avait, en direction du bretteur derrière la petite blonde.

Tïa tourna donc la tête dans l'autre sens quand elle arriva prés du traineau.

- Bonne chance !! Le temps n'est pas favorable, mais je suis sûre que vous y arriverez !

- Merci de ton soutient, sourit l'escrimeur.

La jeune indigène lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna vers Tïa.

- Tïa, ça va ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, puis finit par lâcher violement.

- Je me concentre !

- Oh, d'accord.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Zoro :

- On se retrouve après la course alors !

L'indigène sourit une dernière fois puis s'éloigna.

Zoro se pencha vers Tïa.

- Tïa ! Ne soit pas aussi méchante ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Toi fais toi discret !

Le bretteur ne rétorqua pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Tïa s'énerve contre lui.

Les concurrents étaient maintenant tous en place. Le vent s'était renforcé, et le mauvais temps empirait.

La plupart des bêtes attelées étaient de plus en plus nerveuses. Dragon se tenait tranquille, mais ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne trahissait son inquiétude. Chopper lui regardait les autres concurrents avec un peu d'appréhension.

Sur le bord de la piste, le reste des mugiwaras encourageait leurs équipes.

- Les gars !! Je compte sur vous pour gagner et nous faire remporter la récompense !!!, cria Nami.

- Dis petite tu fais peur quand t'es comme ça ! remarqua Franky.

- Ne m'appelle pas petite !! vociféra la rouquine.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver ? Non mais vous avez vu ce temps !!, fit Usopp.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur qu'ils se perdent dans ce brouillard ! ajouta Brook, mais Luffy-san est débrouillard !

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et puis s'ils se perdent vraiment, on peut compter sur quelqu'un pour les retrouver, fit l'archéologue en regardant Nero qui était assis à ses pieds.

L'animal regardait en gémissant sa maîtresse sur le traineau, mais il devait ne pas bouger d'où il était.

La petite blonde regarda ses concurrents, et elle aperçut le chasseur Devis à l'autre bout. Celui-ci fit un sourire casiment sadique quand il la vit, elle en ressentit presque un frisson.

Enfin, le départ fut donné. Le coup de feu retentit est tout le monde s'élança.

Le varan blanc de Devis détala comme une fusée, devançant déjà tous les participants.

Dragon s'élança à folle allure lui aussi presque par reflexe, et se mêla à la troupe avec Chopper.

Luffy se mit à fanfaronner à tout bout de champs « c'est parti !!! » tandis que Sanji essayait d'aider Chopper à trouver son chemin dans cette tempête.

Tïa manœuvra pour éloigner Dragon des concurrents et le poussa à la poursuite du chasseur Devis.

Derrière elle, Zoro se cramponnait et s'était légèrement penché vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit déstabilisée.

En quelques minutes, les participants furent dispersés.

Zoro regardait autour de lui, mais il ne voyait que le brouillard.

- Tïa, tu sais par où on va ?

- Oui ! Enfin, je crois… avec ce temps la carte nous sert carrément à rien.

A l'avant, Dragon galopait avec force, pour lutter contre la neige. Il avait maintenant les oreilles en avant et ne semblait plus être nerveux. Son attitude positive poussa Tïa à lui faire confiance.

- On va devoir ce fier à Dragon, il doit sentir ou entendre le varan de Devis, on va le laisser le suivre.

- Eh bien on n'est pas arrivé !

- Arrête d'être pessimiste !

Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Le vent s'était estompé et la route ce dégageait un peu.

- Waouh ! La différence avec tout à l'heure est étonnante !

- Ah ba c'est sûr qu'on voit un peu plus loin que le bout de noter nez cette fois…

Tïa crut entendre des bruits et elle sentit que Dragon forçait l'allure. Elle comprit pourquoi quand elle vit plus loin le traineau de Devis.

- Regarde ! On est sur la bonne route !!

Elle fit claquer les rennes et Dragon s'élança à sa guise vers leur concurrent.

Du côté de Sanji, Luffy et Chopper, s'était la panique. Bizarrement, où ils se trouvaient, le vent s'était renforcé et il avait du freiner l'allure.

- Je ne vois plus rien ! lança Sanji, Chopper tu sens quelques choses ?

- Non ! je n'entends ni ne sens les autres coureurs ! On a dû se perdre !

- C'est pourtant une particularité de Zoro ça non ? dit innocemment Luffy.

- J'espère que lui ne c'est pas paumé finalement, sinon adieu la récompense…, râla Sanji en imaginant la tête déçu de la rouquine s'ils perdaient la course.

Chopper marchait les naseaux dans le vent, soudain, il stoppa net. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui avec frayeur.

- Les gars, y a un truc de pas normal !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une puissante rafale leur tomba dessus et les trois mugiwaras roulèrent au sol avec le traineau.

- C'était quoi ça ! fit Sanji.

Personne n'arriver à tenir debout, et un bruit sombre et terrifiant se fit entendre dans le brouillard qui commençait à les envahir.

- Ça se rapproche !!! cria Chopper.

- Il faut pas trainer ! lança le cuistot.

- Mais tu vas aller où ?! Je n'arrive pas à me repérer !!

- Luffy tu en dis quoi ? Luffy ?

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille était plus loin et regardait fixement le brouillard, les sourcils froncés.

- Luffy ?

Le jeune capitaine fit signe à ses compagnons de se taire.

Puis il fit mine de faire un pas en avant et tout à coup, une rafale cinglante le frappa dans le dos, le propulsant violement dans le brouillard où il disparut de la vue de ses nakamas.

- Luffy !

Chopper et Sanji se précipitèrent mais rien à faire, ils ne le voyaient pas.

- Tu le sens ?

- Non, rien du tout ! Oh Luffy…

- Mais où il est ? LUFFY !!!

Ils tendirent l'oreille, mais il n'y avait que le bruit du vent et de la neige qui tombait.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard retentit le cri de douleur cinglant de leur capitaine…

* * *

_Finish !!!_

_Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour une suite plus palpitante encore =)_

_Ciiiiao !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!! et voici pour vous le chapitre 6 dans les temps XD_

_J'espère que vous aimerez l'action, et il y en aura un peu plus dans le prochain!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) et merci pour les dernières reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- LUFFY !!

Le cuisinier et le renne cherchèrent leur capitaine du regard, mais le brouillard était si épais qu'ils ne voyaient même pas le bout de leur nez.

- Sanji ! Mais où il est ?!

- Je ne vois absolument rien !

Ils crurent percevoir encore des cris du jeune garçon, puis tout s'estompa.

Quelques secondes après, le vent se calma brusquement et le brouillard parti.

Le jeune renne regarda autour de lui mais c'est son flair qui le guida jusqu'à son capitaine. Ils virent bientôt Luffy réapparaitre, debout, en train de marcher difficilement vers ses nakamas.

L'odeur du sang alerta aussitôt Chopper.

- Il est blessé !

Il partit chercher son sac dans le traineau pendant que Sanji se précipita sur Luffy.

- Luffy ?! ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Il y avait un truc dans le brouillard ! Une grande bestiole ! Elle m'a presque avalé le bras !! Je n'arrivais pas à la voir, mais j'ai réussi à lui taper dessus etr elle est partie en couinant.

- En couinant ?

- Oui comme Nero quand on lui marche sur la queue !

- ..c'était un loup alors

- Aussi gros ?!

Chopper arriva pour examiner Luffy. Son bras et sa jambe droite ainsi que son flanc gauche étaient profondément entaillés.

- C'est tellement profond, difficile à deviner ce que c'est…

- Les plus grosses bestioles qu'il y a ici ce sont des loups, ce sont les indiens qu'ils l'ont dit.

- Ah ba il était énorme alors ! Et avec tout ce vent, j'ai réussi à pas paumer mon chapeau !

- Ce vent aussi, ça me parait bizarre qu'il souffle comme ça….

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du jeune blond, le vent se remit à souffler fortement. La minute d'après, la neige retombait en trombe.

Ils ne voyaient à nouveau plus rien du tout, et il ne savait pas où ils étaient.

Le temps vira à la tempête, la plus affolante des tempêtes. Les équipages se perdaient un à un.

Tïa et Zoro, qui suivaient le traineau de Devis, se retrouvèrent à nouveau tout seul.

- Merde, on l'a doublé ou quoi ? fit Zoro.

- Ca m'étonnerait, je crois qu'on s'est paumé.

- …Encore ?!!

- Eh oh ! je sais pas si ta remarqué, mais on traverse un purée de poids là ! On voit quedal !

- Mais il fout quoi Dragon ?! Il ne le sent plus ?!

- Ba évidemment qu'il peut plus le sentir ! !

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Dragon tourna brusquement la tête en soufflant bruyamment. Les oreilles rabattus sur son crâne, il continua tout de même d'avancer, mais plus vite.

Soudain, Zoro cessa de parler et regarda dans le brouillard.

- …Tïa… Fait accéler Dragon.

- Mais on voit rien !

- Dépêche-toi !

Face au ton sévère de son compagnon, elle se retourna, prit les rennes et lança Dragon au grand galop.

Aussitôt, elle aperçut des ombres tout pré dans le brouillard, qui courraient autour d'eux, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Le bretteur dégainant deux katanas, prés à intervenir.

- Mais c'est quoi ! Des loups ? lança Tïa.

- Je pense.

Dragon courrait de plus en plus vite, sans voir où il mettait les pieds. Il bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche, manquant de renverser le traineau et ses occupants.

Tïa n'arrivait plus à le tenir, et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas non plus où fonçait pour échapper à ses dangereuses ombres.

Le brouillard se fit tellement épais que bientôt elle ne vit presque plus son cheval. Elle apercevait à peine sa croupe, deux mètres devant elle.

Soudain, elle vit justement la croupe de Dragon s'élever.

- Zoro accroch …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le traineau glissa sur le tronc qu'avait sauté Dragon et s'éleva au dessus de la neige. La réception fut adoucit par la poudreuse blanche, et le traineau s'ébranla à la suite du cheval bai.

Tïa tenait toujours les rennes et s'était agrippé le plus fort possible à sa barre de guidage.

Zoro derrière, avait tenu comme il pouvait, ses katanas à la main.

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il vit une ombre qui s'appétait à se jeter sur le cheval bai. Il balança aussitôt une attaque en direction de l'attaquant, qui esquiva et repartit dans le brouillard. Et pour la seconde fois, Dragon tourna sèchement sur sa gauche et détala comme une fusée, soulevant la poudreuse en rafale.

Point positif, cette fois, ils n'étaient plus suivit.

La course était sensé durer trois heures et se finir vers le milieu de la mâtiné.

En cause de la tempête, en milieu d'après midi, aucuns participants n'étaient encore arrivés.

Les premiers arrivèrent seulement en fin d'après midi. Le tout premier fut Devis et son varan blanc, mais il ne franchit même pas la ligne d'arrivé, préférant rentrer au plus vite en ville pour se mettre à l'abri.

Les résultats furent tout bonnement annulés, il n'y avait donc aucun vainqueur.

Tïa et Zoro arrivèrent en fin d'après midi. Nero fut les premiers à les apercevoir et il couru dans leur direction, et le reste des mugiwaras suivit.

- Vous allez bien ?! fit Usopp.

- Oui, ça va, répondit Tïa en descendant du traineau.

- Quel temps de merde !

- Tu l'a dis, tout le monde arrive un peu n'importe quand, expliqua Franky, les résultats ont été annulé.

Tïa attrapa Dragon par les rennes et le détela, alors que Nero trainait dans entre ces jambes, trop heureux de la revoir.

Zoro regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant pas l'autre équipage, il se tourna vers ses nakamas.

- Luffy n'est toujours pas rentré ?

- Non, je pensais qu'il vous suivait. Vous ne les avez pas vus ? demanda Nami.

- Non, pas depuis le départ.

- Ils se sont perdus aussi, fit Brook.

- Où alors, quelque chose leur est arrivée, ajouta Robin.

- Robin ! arrête de dire des trucs comme ça !!! lança le sniper apeuré.

- C'est possible, on s'est fait attaqué nous aussi.

- Par quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne voyait que des ombres.

- Surement des loups, dit Tïa. Que fait t'on alors ?

- On va attendre, ils arriveront bien un jour comme tout les autres ! fit la cyborg.

- Non, rétorqua le bretteur, il va faire nuit. Allons-y tout de suite.

Les mugiwaras se concertèrent un instant et Tïa fila finir de s'occuper de Dragon.

Mei arriva vers les pirates dés qu'elle les vu.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Trois de nos compagnons ne sont pas revenu, nous partons les chercher sur le champ, expliqua la rouquine.

- Mais il va faire nuit ! C'est dangereux ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que vous risquez si vous partez maintenant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas hésiter, rembarra l'escrimeur, on ne va pas les laisser.

- Mais, si ce n'est pas les Diolövks, c'est le temps qui vous prendra.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on craint.

Mei tomba presque en admiration devant le bretteur.

- Vous avez un tel courage

- Hum hum !

Tout le monde se retourna et virent Tïa sur le dos de Dragon.

- Pas le temps des compliments on n'a pas que ça à foutre. Allons-y !

Elle talonna l'équidé et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville. Les pirates se séparèrent de la jeune indigène et suivirent la petite blonde. Mei prit le temps de dire quelque mot à Zoro et de lui faire son plus charmant sourire avant qu'il ne parte.

Usopp marchait à côté de Dragon et releva la tête vers Tïa.

- Dis donc Tïa, je ne veux pas te casser dans ta « bonne humeur », mais Dragon n'est pas un peu fatigué ?

- Non, c'est lui qui à casser la porte de son box pour me suivre…

- QUOI ?!!!

Le grand chien beige mit sa truffe au vent. Il sentait quelque chose, une piste. Il prit les devant et se mit en tête de groupe.

Le temps était toujours aussi mauvais, mais au bout de trois heures, quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, le temps se calma.

Cela faisait un moment que les pirates marchaient, sans trop savoir où aller, suivant le guide à double face qui marchait en tête.

Et les efforts furent payants. Nero redressa bientôt la tête, sans bouger. Il se mit à aboyer quand il vit des formes se dessiner au loin.

Nami plissa les yeux et cru reconnaitre Luffy. Tïa en fit autant et reconnu Chopper et Sanji.

- Ils sont là ! Sanji ! Luffy ! Chopper !

- OOhhé !! lança Luffy.

- Ma petite reiiiiiine !!!! fit Sanji.

La petite blonde talonna son cheval qui se mit à trotter dans leur direction. Puis quelques mètres après, elle le stoppa net. Elle vit, ainsi que ses nakamas, un nuage de neige se dirigeait droit vers ses trois compagnons.

- ATTENTION !

Les trois pirates se retournèrent et deux se firent happer par la neige. Chopper lui fut projeté par un courant d'air violent.

- CHOPPER !! cria Usopp.

La seconde d'après, c'est la voix de Sanji qui se fit entendre.

Nero détala vers le jeune renne et Dragon fut lancé vers le nuage de neige où Sanji et Luffy semblaient malmener.

Zoro partit comme une flèche à la suite de Tïa, puis tout le monde suivit.

La petite blonde sauta du dos de son cheval et s'approcha du brouillard. Zoro la retint in extrémis.

- Attends !

- ….Gomu gomu nooo

Zoro entendit la voix de Luffy et il plaqua Tïa au sol et baissa la tête, évitant de justesse le poing de son capitaine qui traversa le brouillard.

- Luffy !

- Zoro ?

Le jeune garçon sortit du brouillard au moment où la totalité des nakamas arrivèrent.

- Luffy, où est Sanji ? demanda Nami.

- Euh…

La voix du jeune blond se fit entendre à nouveau. Cette fois c'est Zoro qui se jeta dans le brouillard.

- Zoro ! Sanji !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vent tomba, et le brouillard se dissipa. Le vent changer sans cesse de sens et d'intensité. Et la navigatrice le sentit.

« Ce vent, il n'est absolument pas normal ! Depuis qu'on a mis les pieds sur cette îles je l'ai sentit. Mais à quoi c'est dû bon sang ?! »

Les pirates aperçurent au bout d'un petit moment l'escrimeur debout à côté du cuistot, à genoux au sol.

Tïa se précipita sur le jeune coq.

- Ça va ? tu es couvert du de sang.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il n'est pas encore partit…

- De quoi ?

- Là ! regarder !lança Usopp.

Le brouillard qui s'était pourtant dissipé les entourait à nouveau, et face aux mugiwaras, une énorme silhouette blanche se dessinait petit à petit, et des yeux terrifiants et sauvages les fixait avec haine.

* * *

_Et voila finish!!_

_Rendez vous la semaine prochaine!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Voici le chapitre 7, toujours dans les temps ! (je suis fière de moi)_

_Je suis déçue du peu de reviews que je reçois, mais je remercie Ryo-saeba pour son soutient._

_Je continue à écrire en espérant que cette fic est encore lu._

_Sur ce, place au chapitre

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Les mugiwaras restèrent un instant figés. Cette silhouette claire dans le brouillard était impressionnante. Et ses terrifiants yeux les regardaient avec intensité, clouant sur place certains des pirates.

Mais Luffy n'était en aucun cas impressionné.

Il se leva et pointa du doigt la silhouette en criant :

- Eh toi là ! T'es quoi bordel ?!

Pour toute réponse, un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles et la silhouette semblait maintenant fondre sur lui.

- Gomu gomu no !

Le jeune garçon balança son point en direction du brouillard où la silhouette blanche du monstre se dispersa.

- Merde, il est où ? fit Sanji.

Zoro tendit l'oreille mais il ne perçut que le bruit du vent. Dragon se mit à hennir et Nero dressa la queue et se mit à grogner.

Le brouillard se fit plus épais, puis un énorme coup de vent envoya Franky, Brook et Usopp au tapis.

- Saleté !

Le cyborg se releva et plaça ses mains en avant.

- Coup de vent !

Il balança une forte rafale de vent, qui malheureusement ne fonctionna pas. Au contraire, son attaque fut retournée contre lui-même et le cyborg parti dans le décor.

Nami tenta elle aussi une attaque avec sa baguette climatique, mais ça n'eut aucun effet que de renforcer le vent autour d'elle.

Elle décolla à son tour et partit dans le brouillard.

- Nami- san !!! cria Sanji qui la vit disparaitre sous ses yeux.

Le pauvre petit Chopper commençait à s'envoler à son tour, mais Robin réagit, en le rattrapant et le plaquant au sol avec son fruit du démon.

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Tïa s'étaient regroupés. Le brouillard était maintenant plus sombre, et la silhouette réapparut. Elle faucha au passage Sanji, puis Zoro, et enfin Luffy, qui disparurent chacun leur tour.

Et Tïa se retrouva bientôt toute seule.

- Luffy ?! Zoro ? Les gars !

Un grondement frissonnant la fit se retourner brusquement sur elle-même et elle resta figé face aux horribles yeux blancs qui la fixé et qui se rapprochait.

Le grand chien beige se précipita devant Tïa et menaça de se jeter sur l'impressionnante ombre claire, les crocs découverts et l'échine hérissé, grognant terriblement fort.

La silhouette faillit se jeter sur eux quand Luffy réapparut et manqua de peu de la frapper.

- Merde ! Je l'ai loupé !

L'ombre réapparut au dessus de sa tête et le jeune garçon bondit de côté pour l'esquivait, attrapant Nero au passage.

La silhouette fut toutefois plus rapide que le capitaine et il sentit son bras se faire mordre sauvagement. Mais à ce moment, Sanji et Zoro décidèrent de revenir à l'attaque et sautèrent sur l'agresseur.

Tïa entendit alors un couinement et le vent s'éleva dans les airs fortement.

Tout le monde ferma les yeux, et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus de brouillard.

Luffy, le bras ensanglanté, se redressa comme si de rien n'était et put voir tout ces nakamas.

- Ohé les amis, tout va bien ?

- LUFFY REGARDE ! cria Usopp terrorisé.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit à quelques mètres de lui une bête terrifiante.

Zoro vint aussitôt se mettre aux côtés de son capitaine, prés à intervenir.

Devant eux se tenait un loup blanc encore plus grand que Dragon, avec des yeux claires comme la neige.

Sanji se mit aux côtés de Tïa.

- C'est ça qui nous attaquait depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Pour toute réponse la bête poussa un terrible hurlement.

Après un certain dans de réactions, Luffy lança avec des étoiles pleins les yeux:

- AAAH TROP MORTEL !

Son second lui appliqua une forte tape sur la tête.

- Reprends toi idiot !

Les mugiwaras se rassemblèrent. Tïa tentait de retenir son cheval qui se cabrait de toute ça hauteur.

Nero était devant le groupe aux côté de Luffy.

La bête fit un pas en avant et Chopper réagit en s'adressant de suite à l'animal.

- Attends! Que veux-tu ?! Qu'avons-nous fait pour que tu nous attaque ?!

La bête cessa de grogner et redressa ses oreilles. Son expression changea radicalement. Un son sortit de sa gueule que seul le petit renne, le cheval et le chien à double face pouvait comprendre.

- Oui, continua le jeune renne, tu peux me comprendre et moi aussi. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous faisions juste une course.

L'animal répondit à Chopper. Mais aucun des autres pirates ne réussissait à comprendre.

- Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? fit Nami pas rassurée.

- Il dit qu'il nous a pris pour des chasseurs, nous sommes sur son territoire.

- Dit lui que nous ne lui voulons rien ! On faisait juste une course ! lança Usopp.

Le petite renne se retourna vers le grand loup blanc qui après un moment, se remit à gronder.

- Ah ! trembla le jeune médecin. Je lui ai dis qu'on faisait une course avec les autres personnes d'ici, il ma dit que se sont tous des chasseurs. Il croit qu'on en est nous aussi !

Le loup grondait encore très furieusement. A L'avant, Luffy reprit un air sérieux, se renfonça son chapeau sur son crâne et lança en direction de l'animal.

- Eh toi ! La grosse peluche blanche !

- Luffy attend...

- Je veux faire un tour sur ton dos !!!!

- ….

L'ensemble de l'équipage soupira face à la réaction de leur capitaine.

Tïa se porta aux côtés de Luffy puisse tourna vers le petit renne.

- Chopper, explique lui calmement que nous ne lui feront rien. Essaye de lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il en sait beaucoup sur cette île.

- Tïa, c'est pas le moment de…

- Moi !! moi aussi je veux savoir ! cria Luffy enthousiaste.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai en savoir d'avantage sur l'histoire de cette île, ajouta Robin.

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! On va pas faire causette avec ce monstre ! scanda la rouquine.

Et pendant que les mugiwaras se chamaillaient, Chopper s'était rapproché vers l'animal blanc avec Nero, mais Dragon préféra rester en retrait.

Chopper réussit à discuter calmement avec le grand loup blanc, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent très vite encerclés.

Une dizaine de grand canidés les entourés. Les pirates se disputaient encore, et c'est brook qui réagit de la manière la plus spontané :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

L'escrimeur se tut quand il vit une multitude de loups aux couleurs flamboyantes. Leurs pelages brillaient comme des diamants, de couleur feu à marrons clair, en passant par le doré et le roux, et d'autres encore était gris perle, ou gris souris. Mais tous était autant brillant.

- WAOUH !! fit Luffy stupéfait.

- Magnifique…, lâcha Tïa.

Ils étaient grand, presque trois fois la taille de Nero.

Elle voulut s'approcher mais Zoro l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Tu vas où là !

- Mais…

Elle l'oublia aussitôt car elle aperçut un loup particulier. C'était apparemment une louve, à peine plus petite que le grand loup blanc, et sa robe était noire, mais contrairement à ses congénères, elle n'avait aucun éclat. C'était un noir terne et profond, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux dorées.

- Il veut qu'on le suive, fit Chopper.

- Hein ?! ça va pas !! scanda Usopp.

- Youpi !!!

Tïa s'échappa de la prise du bretteur et s'élança avec son capitaine vers le grand loup blanc.

- Tïa !

- Ma petite reine revient tout de suite !!!

- Mais quelle galère… soupira Nami.

L'archéologue se mit à rire discrètement et suivit ses deux compagnons, contente de savoir qu'elle allait peut être en savoir d'avantage sur cette île très mystérieuse.

L'ensemble des mugiwaras se mit à suivre la troupe de loups, vers les montagnes.

Zoro se retrouva en queue de peloton avec Dragon, alors que Tïa était tout devant. Il la regarda un instant puis il soupira. Elle était vraiment agaçante en se moment…

Il entendit des pas précipités et mal assurés derrière lui, et Dragon se mit à remuer.

Il se retourna et haussa les sourcils quand il vit deux loups apparemment plus jeune car beaucoup plus petits que les autres, qui le suivaient avec intérêt mais craintes.

Il les observa un instant et se remit en marche.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une forêt qui semblait vienne comme le monde. Il y avait des arbres et de sapins impressionnants, et très hauts. Robin en fit la remarque.

- Ces arbres, ils sont très vieux, sûrement des milliers d'années….

Chopper interrogea le loup blanc et il traduisit aussitôt.

- Ils auraient même des milliers d'années.

- Des milliers ? Alors cette îles est vraiment très vielles…

La louve noire se mit semble t-il à vouloir parler avec le petit renne, qui l'écouta d'une oreille attentive.

Tïa les regardait faire. Ils avaient d'avoir une grande sagesse ces Diolövks…

Le petit renne écoutait la louve noire avec un air assez étonnés.

- Elle dit que cette île est bien plus vielle que la pluparts des humains le croient. Et les loups la peuple depuis le début. Ils ne savent pas combien de générations se sont succédés depuis ce début.

- Surement pleins ! fit Sanji, vous imaginez, ces arbres ont des milliers d'années quand même ! C'est fou !

Chopper se mit à écoutez ensuite le loup blanc, avec encore plus de stupéfaction.

- Il vient de me dire, que quand son grand père avait son âge, les arbres ne faisaient que la moitié de leur taille actuel.

- AAAh ça me donne faim !!!

- Luffy ! grogna le cuistot. Ecoute un peu !

- Oui !! tout ce temps qui passe me rappelle que j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin !!!

- ….

Robin, Nami et Tïa froncèrent les sourcils.

- La moitié ? demanda Nami.

- Pourtant se sont les genres d'arbres à avoir une croissance très lente…

Tïa réfléchie deux minutes et s'adressa à Chopper.

- Chopper, demande lui quel âge il a.

Le petit renne s'éxécuta et la réponse le scotcha sur place.

- HEIN ?!!

- Chopper ? il a dit quoi ?!

Le petit renne semblait complètement éberlué. Il répondit en bégayant:

- Il…il a près de 350 ans !

* * *

_Finish ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus._

_Laissez moi quelques commentaires à se sujet _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello!! _

_Voici le chapitre 8! avec un tout petit peu de retard ( dslé!!!!)_

_L'intrigue se dévoile tout doucement. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce fic ne sera pas aussi long que les autres, mais je vous promet qu'il sera aussi bien!_

_Je suis contente d'avoir revue ma LucioL sur fanfic!!! et merci pour les reviews!!_

_Allez bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tous les mugiwaras écarquillèrent les yeux et scandèrent tous ensemble :

- 350 ANS ?!

Tous les loups se stoppèrent net. Le grand loup blanc tourna la tête en direction des mugiwaras qui se mettait à parler à tous va.

- Mais c'est impossible ! lança Tïa.

- J'ose à peine y croire ! fit Nami.

- C'est carrément pas croyable ! ajouta Usopp.

- Je me demande comment c'est possible ! s'étonna Chopper.

- 350 ans ces bestioles et les arbres autours des milliers d'années, c'est quoi cette île ?? lança Sanji.

- Cette île est bien plus vieille que je croyais….remarqua Robin.

- C'est pour ça que personne ne sait grand chose, souligna le bretteur.

- C'est peut être dû à un fruit du démon ? comme moi ?

- Nan Brook, fit Franky, pas possible ça ne s'appliquerait pas à l'île tout entière !

- C'EST VRAIMENT TROP MEGA SUPER MOOOORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!!

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avait des étoiles dans les yeux, complètement en admiration devant les animaux autour de lui.

Nero, à côté de lui, regardait le jeune garçon en étant un peu perplexe par sa réaction.

- C'est vraiment trop fort !!!! 350 ans !!!!!

Le grand loup blanc tourna la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

- Chopper, fit l'archéologue, pourrais-tu lui demander un peu plus de détails sur leur longévité ?

- Oui !

Le petit renne trottina vers le loup blanc et le lui demanda. S'en suivit une petite discussion entre le loup blanc et le jeune médecin. Luffy se rapprocha pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Il ne captait absolument rien.

Le petit renne se retourna quelque instant plus tard et répéta ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Il dit que se serait grâce au « trésor »

- Un trésor ?? demanda la rouquine très intéressée.

- Enfin, il dit que les humains appellent ça comme ça. Lui il dit que c'est une pierre.

- Une pierre ? s'étonna Tïa.

- Oui, elle serait à l'origine de la longévité de tous ce qui a sur cette île.

- Où se trouve-t-elle cette pierre ? questionna Robin.

Le petit renne se retourna vers le loup blanc. L'animal émit un léger grondement et se remit en route avec toute sa troupe.

- Il nous en parlera plus tard, il veut d'abord mettre sa meute à l'abris.

Les mugiwaras suivirent alors la troupe de loup jusqu'à flanc de montagne. C'est prés de l'entrée d'une grotte que tout le monde s'arrêta.

Les loups s'installèrent un à un autour de la grotte. Nami semblait impatiente de savoir la suite. Quand il y avait un trésor dans une histoire, ça ne pouvait être qu'intéressant.

Les mugiwaras s'installèrent à leur tour. Luffy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il se retourna vers les deux plus petits loups de la troupe et leur demanda.

- C'est chez vous ?

Les deux petits loups remuèrent la queue et le jeune garçon prit ça pour un oui.

Il retourna avec sa troupe et se tourna cette fois vers le grand loup blanc.

- Eh comment tu t'appelle toi au fait ?

- Luffy…, fit Sanji.

Le petit renne fit la traduction à l'animal qui lui répondit.

- Il s'appelle Shällow, dit le jeune médecin.

- Ça m'à l'air d'être indien ce prénom, remarqua l'archéologue.

- Il faudra demande à Mei-san la traduction, ajouta Sanji.

En entendant ce nom, Tïa ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de lancer un regard furtif vers le bretteur, un peu plus loin avec Dragon.

Et Sanji remarqua ce regard qu'elle lui lança, mais ne fit pour l'instant aucune réflexion.

Nero vint s'assoir aux pieds des deux blondinets et Tïa jeta cette fois-ci un regard vers le bandana qu'il portait, le même que Zoro.

Shällow commençait à raconter son récit tandis que Chopper traduisait.

La pierre de lune au somment de l'île serait tombé sur terre au moment où cette île fut peuplé de loups. Les loups sont toujours influencés par les bienfaits des rayons lunaires, et cette pierre a commencé à agir sur eux, puis sur le très long terme, sa longévité toucha toute l'île entière.

En fait il n'y eut pas beaucoup de génération de loups qui se sont succédé. La croissance est longue, c'est pour ça que la chasse les met en périls. Les chasseurs tuent rapidement des animaux qui ont mis tan de temps à grandir.

- Et apparemment, des chasseurs auraient enlevé un de ces louveteaux. C'est pour ça qui s'est jeté si sauvagement sur nous.

- Ils l'ont enlevé ? fit Franky.

Le loup blanc émit un léger grondement.

- Il sent qu'elle n'est pas morte.

- Elle ? Dit Sanji et Brook en même temps.

- Oui, c'est une petite louve.

- La pauvre…, ajouta Usopp.

- Faut la retrouver !!!lança Luffy.

- Calme-toi Luffy ! stoppa Zoro.

- Je crois savoir où elle est !

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers la petite blonde. Le grand loup blanc s'en approcha, devinant ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Où elle est Tïa ? demanda Nami.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais Devis à capturer un loup il y a peu de temps. Et une fois Nero la suivit jusqu'à un phare. Chopper tu devrais lui demander.

Le jeune renne au nez bleu se mit à discuter avec le chien à double face, sous l'œil attentif de Shällow. Tous les loups suivaient la discussion, et bien vite, ils se mirent tous à grogner.

- Il a dit que c'était bien l'odeur d'un loup. Mais très faible. Elle était bien enfermée dans ce phare.

Shällow poussa un terrible grondement et regarda en direction des habitations.

- Faut aller la chercher !!! scanda Luffy.

- Attends Luffy ! fit Tïa.

-Quoi ?!

- Ils sont dangereux ces mecs, ils ont tirés sur Nero quand ils l'ont vu ! Et ils m'auraient tiré dessus s'ils m'avaient vu.

Avant de faire quoique se soit, il faudrait récolter plus d'information, remarqua Robin.

Le petit renne entendit Shällow gronder encore.

- Il ne souhaite pas qu'on l'aide… Mais si vous attaquez, vous aller vous faire décimer !

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! répliqua la petite blonde.

Le grand loup blanc émit un râle plaintif. Zoro attrapa Tïa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Tïa, tu ne m'avais pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Nero s'était vraiment sauver.

- Oui mais t'as oublié des détails !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu étais assez occupé avec Mei pour t'en rendre compte de mon absence !

- Tu te fous de moi là !

Le petite blonde lui lança un regard encore plus noir que le sien et se dégagea de son étreinte pour rejoindre les autres.

L'escrimeur serra les poings et se mordit presque la langue pour se calmer.

« Mais à quoi elle joue ! »

Le petit renne était en grande discussion avec Shällow. Apparemment Chopper venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'important

- Il vient de me dire que s'il y va tout seul, il ne risque rien. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il s'est déjà trouver face à face avec le chasseur que tu as dit Tïa. Il n'a jamais réussit à le tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon, il y a 300 ans, celui du vent.

- Je l'aurais parié ! lança Sanji

- Ça expliquerait tout ce vent qui martyrise cette île depuis tout ce temps, remarqua l'archéologue.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il n'y aille pas ! fit Tïa. Devis n'est pas idiot, il aura sûrement trouvé un moyen de remédier à ce problème !

- D'après Nero, dit Chopper, il y avait l'odeur du granit marin prés du phare.

- Oui apparemment, Devis à trouver la solution, ajouta le sniper.

Luffy regarda les deux louveteaux qui maintenant ne remuaient plus la queue et avaient baissé les oreilles.

- Luffy, fit Tïa, tu es d'accord pour qu'on les aide ?

- Evidement !

- Encore embarqué dans une histoire folle...se plaignit Nami.

L'ensemble des loups autour d'eux s'étaient relevés, prés à partir.

- Attendez ! Avant de se jeter aussi vite vers le phare, on devrait récolter d'avantages d'informations, non ? suggéra la rouquine.

- Oui, mais il nous reste peu de temps, rétorqua Tïa, on ne sait pas ce que veut faire exactement Devis avec cette petite louve.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant. On verra bien en arrivant au village. Et puis il y a cette histoire de course, ils vont surement la reporter, continua la navigatrice.

- Ouii ma Nami chérie !!

- Ok c'est partiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On va tous leur casser la gueule !!! s'écria Luffy en partant en courant.

- T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit crétin !!!!! fulmina Nami.

Le bretteur rattrapa rapidement son capitaine et le ramena vers les autres. Chopper expliqua rapidement à Shällow comment ils allaient procédés. Quand ils en sauront plus sur le chasseur, il viendra le chercher.

Les pirates se mirent en route en direction du village. Il faisait nuit, mais le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et la lune éclairait leurs pas. Cette fois-ci, Zoro marchait dans le peloton de tête, tenant toujours le cheval bai. Tïa était à l'arrière, toute seule. Sanji vint marcher à la hauteur et passa un bras autour de ces épaules.

- Rien à me dire ma petite reine ?

- Euh.. non..

- Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Allez, avoue, je sais que tu es jalouse.

- …bon petit peu.

- Un peu ? fais moi rire !

- Bon d'accord ! Mais faut voir aussi comment elle se comporte cette sâle Mei !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais cette idiot de bretteur ne sait pas aimer. Enfin ? il t'aime toi, une seconde personne, se serait trop pour lui. Il exploserait le pauvre !

La petite blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, entre elle et toi, c'est toi la plus belle !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui fit un grand sourire. Tïa le lui rendit , puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'escrimeur. S'il avait vu faire Sanji, il se serait énervé pour de bon….

Les mugiwaras arrivèrent assez vite au village. Tïa amena Dragon aux écuries et tout le monde se prépara à rentrer. Seul petit bémol, c'était le milieu de la nuit. L'auberge devait être fermée, et tout le monde devait dormir. Luffy frappa quand même à la porte.

- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ????!!

- Ne gueule pas comme ça imbécile ! le stoppa Nami. Il ya des gens qui dorment !

- Justement ! faut les réveiller sinon on rentrera jamais !

La porte s'ouvra finalement rapidement et Mei se présenta dans l'entrebâillement.

- Ah c'est vous ! Je m'inquiétais !

Elle fit entrer ses hôtes et referma la porte.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? pourquoi avez-vous tarder !

- Une longue histoire Mei-san, répondit Sanji. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

-J'ai faim !!!

- Oui Luffy-san, je vous sers tout de suite quelques choses.

Les mugiwaras s'installèrent autour de la table faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Dehors le vent s'était levé à nouveau, faisant craquer les murs de l'auberge. Brook n'était pas rassuré.

- On dirait que le loup blanc est encore énervé…

- Chut ! On n'est pas sensé le dire ! coupa le cyborg.

L'indigène posa quelques plats sur la table et s'assit aux côtés de Zoro. Tïa, n'ayant absolument pas faim, se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres.

Nami ne perdit pas une seconde et interrogea l'indigène.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Devis ?

- Oui, il semble qu'il va bientôt partir en chasse. Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas chasser le même gibier que d'habitude.

- Vous en savez plus ?

- Il a parlé d'une pierre.

Hormis le bretteur, personne ne réussit à cacher sa surprise. La pierre qu'il cherchait, c'était la pierre de lune, celle qui permettait aux loups de vivre aussi longtemps…

* * *

_Finish!! Rendez vous ce weelend pour la suite de ce chapitre!!!!_

_A la prochaine!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello !! ET voici pour vous le chapitre 9 !_

_Je suis désolée de le poster avec une semaine de retard, mais c'est la faute à mes révisions =(_

_Je vous laisse découvrir de suite la suite ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

- UNE PIERRE ?! s'écrièrent presque tous en même temps.

- ….oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, fit Zoro d'une voix sereine en massacrant ses nakamas du regard.

- Oui, c'est juste qu'on est surpris, reprit Nami.

- Et pourquoi cherche t-il une pierre ? Vous savez laquelle c'est ? questionna l'archéologue.

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Sanji regarda en direction du haut des escaliers. Tïa venait d'y monter il y a quelques minutes et elle n'était pas redescendue. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bretteur qui semblait écouter d'une oreille la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Sanji s'éclipsa discrètement et grimpa les escaliers. Il pénétra dans le sombre couloir qui menait aux chambres. Malgré l'obscurité, il perçut la petite blonde, assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur et la tête entre ses genoux.

Il marcha vers elle et avant qu'elle ne releva la tête, il la saisit par les épaules et la mit debout.

Ses grands yeux verts n'osèrent pas le regarder, tant ils étaient embués de larmes. Le jeune cuistot passa une main sur sa joue et effaça l'une d'elle qui venait de couler. Puis il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui.

- Ma petite reine, je ne te savais si peu combattante. Pourquoi un tel état ? Alors que tu aurais frappé n'importe qui il y a 5 minutes.

Tïa n'arrivait pas à répondre, et Sanji le devinait.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je te dis.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et lui releva la tête.

- Ce crétin de marimo ne te mettra jamais de côté.

Après quoi, il lui déposa un baisé sur le front. A ce moment là, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

La seconde d'après, Zoro apparut au début du couloir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en les voyant tout les deux.

- ….je vous dérange peut-être !

- Ne fais pas le malin pauvre tache !

Zoro prit un air menaçant. Il regarda Tïa qui ne réagissait pas et regardait le sol, puis dans un soupir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, entra et claqua la porte.

Sanji se retourna vers Tïa.

- Viens avec moi en bas deux minutes. Tu iras le voir après.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit.

Ils s'installèrent en bas avec tout le monde, qui était toujours sur le même sujet de conversation : la pierre que recherchait Devis.

Tïa ne prit pas part à la conversation et regardait ce qu'il y avait sur la table en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Et elle ne remarqua pas non plus quand Mei sortit de table et monta à son tour les escaliers.

Sanji la vit, et tira la petite blonde de sa torpeur.

- Tïa, tu devrais y aller.

- Hein ? Oui …

Elle se leva sans conviction et monta les marches une à une. Elle se retourna furtivement pour voir Sanji lui faire un clin d'œil. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune indienne n'était plus à table avec les autres.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir et vit la porte de sa chambre, où était donc Zoro, ouverte.

La colère monta d'un coup. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et en entendant la voix de Mei, elle se colla contre le mur, en tendant l'oreille, puis passa discrètement la tête.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas insister…

- Quand même, elle à l'air vachement proche de votre cuistot ta copine. Elle n'aurait pas envie de voir ailleurs ?

- Elle n'est pas comme ça…

La jeune indigène sourit et se rapprocha de l'escrimeur.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu dis toi…

Le bretteur soupira. Il ne voulait pas se montrer vulgaire, et se retenait de la faire sortir brusquement par la porte.

La jeune fille se rapprocha encore en posant une main sur son torse, le visage se rapprochant du sien.

- Toi, tu ferais bien de changer d'air…

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils. Il voulu reculer et répliquer, et à se moment, Mei reçut un violent coup sur la tête.

Tïa venait d'appliquer un sévère coup de pied sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille. L'indigène se retourna en la repoussa sèchement, la main sur sa tête.

- Mais ça va pas !

Tïa la saisit ensuite par l'un de ses bras et la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Je te conseil de sortir d'ici sur le champ !

- Dis donc saleté…

Sur ces mots Tïa faillit se jeter sur elle le poing levé, mais Zoro l'attrapa par la taille et le bras.

- Doucement !

Il la maitrisa rapidement pendant que Mei se relevait.

- Sors maintenant

- Mais je…

Elle croisa le regard maintenant glaçant de l'escrimeur et se tut, sortant finalement de la pièce.

Tïa se débâtit et Zoro dû la lâcher. Il prit tout de même le temps d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre à clé, histoire que le jeune fille ne se défile pas et sorte.

- Mais enfin ! t'oublie que c'est la fille de l'aubergiste ! On va se faire virer si tu la frappes ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je ne supportais pas qu'elle te tourne autour cette garce !

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule !

- Oh dis donc ! ça se voit qu'elle te faisait du charme !

- Mais moi je m'en fiche.

Tïa lui tourna le dos et s'assit sur le lit.

Le bretteur l'observa quelques minutes et s'assit délicatement derrière elle.

- Tïa, enfin, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles. Je n'ai jamais succombé à ce genre de charme ridicule. Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas, et en fait les filles ne m'attirent pas…

- …si tu me sors que tu es gay je saute par la fenêtre…

Zoro se mit à rire.

- Mais non ! Les garçons non plus ne m'intéressent pas ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tu es la seule et unique personne que j'aime et que je n'ai jamais autant aimé. Personne ne pourra le changer, absolument personne. Je ne pense vraiment qu'à toi, tout le temps…même quand la pire des aguicheuses vient me faire du charme. Tu es tout pour moi, les autres, c'est presque comme si elles n'existaient pas. Tu me crois ?

Tïa ne sut quoi répondre. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue et elle osa tourner la tête vers l'épéiste. Elle voulut esquisser un léger sourire et lui dire oui, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle le croyait, maintenant elle en était sûre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça, alors elle était surprise.

Le bretteur la regarda de longues minutes puis se rapprocha doucement de son visage, afin de venir poser ses lèvres salées sur celle de la jeune fille. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il prit son visage entre ses mains, pour approfondir leur baisé encore et encore.

Il fit glisser ses mains de son visage à ses épaules, puis sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit puis stoppa son baiser pour la regarder amoureusement dans les yeux, tout en séchant ses larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tïa baissa les yeux, puis les ferma et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que...tu m'as dit que tu ne t'intéressé pas aux hommes mais…tu sais que je trouve que tu irais bien avec Sanji !

Zoro prit aussitôt un air vexé.

- Ça va pas la tête !

La jeune fille se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune épéiste pour reprendre ensuite ses lèvres fiévreusement.

Pendant ce temps, Mei était parti directement dans sa chambre, laissant en bas, le reste des mugiwaras dans le salon de l'auberge. Ils avaient un problème à résoudre : Voilà que Devis avait décidé de chercher la pierre précieuse des Diolövks.

Ça avait un point positif : Les mugiwaras pourraient s'introduire dans son repère, autrement dit le phare, pour libérer la petite louve s'en trop se faire remarquer.

Mais le point négatif est que du coup, pendant qu'ils sauveraient la louve, les autres loups seraient en danger. Si jamais cette pierre venez à être voler, les pirates devinaient que la santé des loups se dégraderaient très vite, et leurs morts seraient prochaines…

Les pirates se parlaient bruyamment, tellement que Sanji haussa le ton pour les faire taire.

- Eh ! calmez-vous ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

- J'ai pas tout suivi moi ! fit Luffy.

- On s'en doutait, lâcha Nami.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cailloux ?

- C'est la pierre grâce à laquelle tout sur cette île à une durée de vie très longue ! expliqua Brook.

- Mais attendez, interrompit Franky, si cette pierre à cet effet sur toute l'île…

- …ça veut dire qu'elle a aussi un effet sur les humains. Conclu Robin.

- Mais, pourquoi Mei et les autres nous l'auraient caché ?demanda Chopper.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.., ajouta Usopp.

- Ils ont sûrement une raison de cacher la vérité, fit Nami.

- Oui, ça éviterai que des pirates souhaitent récupérer cette pierre, comme devis...

Robin venait de s'apercevoir que le chasseur avait découvert les secrets de cette île.

- Il va falloir l'arrêter, mais on doit aussi sauver la petite louve qu'ils retiennent prisonnière, dit Sanji.

- Il falloir se séparer, ajouta la rouquine.

- Ce ne sera pas trop risquer de se séparer ? demanda le sniper.

- Mais non tu vas voir on va bien se marrer !!! lança Luffy avec son grand sourire nié.

- Voyons…

La navigatrice réfléchit deux minutes puis exposa son plan.

- Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, franky et moi on se chargera de Devis et sa troupe. Brook, Robin Chopper, Tïa et Zoro iront jusqu'à leur repère. On va les surveiller à partir de demain, et on passera à l'action dés qu'ils commenceront leurs recherches.

- Tu as toujours de merveilleuses idées ma Nami chérie !

Luffy glissa doucement à l'oreille de Usopp pendant que Sanji proclamait des louanges à la rouquine.

- Au fait sont où Zoro et Tïa ?

- ..euh dans leur chambre je suppose.

- Font quoi ? sont déjà crever ?

- …sûrement, soupira le sniper devant l'innocence de son capitaine.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Nero et lui dit en lui caressant la tête.

- Si t'es obligé de dormir dans le couloir se soir parce que Tïa t'a oublié tu peux dormir sur mon lit !

L'animal remua la queue, sans comprendre quoi que se soit.

Les mugiwaras avaient donc maintenant leur plan d'action. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient déjà en retard….

* * *

_Finish !! J'ai peur que j'aurais du retard pour le prochain chapitre, mais après mes partielles ça ira mieux !_

_A la prochaine !!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! et voila pour vous le chapitre 10!_

_Ouf je n'ai pas de retard, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça._

_Je suis contente d'avoir des nouvelles de Tema24 qui n'était pas venu faire un tour ici depuis un petit moment =)_

_Et merci à tout les autres pour les reviews! MERCI!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, les mugiwaras sortirent tous ensembles de l'auberge indienne. Le temps était passablement maussade, gris, venteux et extrêmement froid. Le pauvre Usopp en avait le bout du nez complètement glacé.

Tïa, Zoro, Brook, Robin et Chopper, accompagnés de Dragon et Nero, se préparèrent à partir en direction du repère du chasseur, et Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky et Nami devaient se diriger vers le sommet de la plus haute montagne.

Avant de se séparer, Tïa alla chercher Dragon, puis ils s'avancèrent dans la grande rue pour sortir de la ville.

- Vous avez bien tous compris ? demanda Nami, quand chaque groupe a fini rendez-vous dans la vieille forêt, prés de la grotte où se cachent les loups. Ok ?

- Et on mange quand ?

- C'est pas un problème ça ! se retint de vociférer Sanji.

- Ben si ! ça va nous prendre la journée cette escapade !

- Eh les gars attendez !

La voix fluette du petit renne coupa les deux jeunes gens et les pirates se retournèrent vers Chopper qui regardait le fond de la grande rue, envahit par le brouillard.

Une ombre se dessina et grandit de plus en plus, de fin yeux blancs terrifiants s'éclairèrent et Shällow apparut au beau milieu de la rue vide, comme un fantôme, totalement silencieux.

- Il veut savoir ce qu'on va faire, dit le petit renne.

- Tu peux lui dire de prévenir ses camarades, on part en direction de la montagne.

Le jeune renne au nez bleu parla au grand loup blanc. L'animal l'écouta attentivement, puis renversa soudainement la tête en arrière et poussa un puissant hurlement sinistre.

Les mugiwaras sursautèrent tous en même temps.

- Il est con ou quoi il va réveiller tout le monde ! Ils vont tous le voir ! grogna Zoro.

Mais l'animal disparut petit à petit en souffle de vent pendant qu'il hurlait, disparaissant en quelques secondes.

Dans la grande rue, les fenêtres des bâtiments s'éclairaient une à une.

- Bon ben on va pas trainer !!! lança Luffy, en avant !

Les pirates s'élancèrent à travers la grande rue, pour se séparer en deux groupes avant de pénétrer dans la forêt.

Le premier groupe longea la mer. A l'avant, Nero menait la troupe, suivit de Dragon, chevauché par Tïa et Zoro.

A l'arrière, Robin avait créé pour elle et Brook un traineau de fortune en faisait apparaitre une quinzaine de bras qui s'agrippèrent au jeune renne au nez bleu.

Le groupe avança très rapidement dans la neige, et c'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du phare. Les pirates restèrent tapis dans la forêt pour réfléchir à la manière dont ils allaient pénétrer dans le phare.

- Mais il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Je vais rentrer le premier et faire le ménage et on sera débarrassé !

- Zoro, s'il te plait, laisse moi organiser l'assaut.

- ….

Les pirates ne savaient pas si Devis et toute sa bande étaient dans le phare en ce moment même, mais ils n'allaient pas attendre qu'ils sortent pour le savoir.

Voyant que la plupart des fenêtres du phare étaient fermées, Tïa fit signe à tout les autres d'avancer prudemment vers l'entrée. Nero reniflait l'air qui passait sous la porte et se mit à gratter et à gémir.

- Nero tais toi !

Chopper s'approcha lui aussi et sentit l'air qui se dégageait du phare.

- Je sens une odeur particulière moi aussi, ça semble être celle de la louve, c'est très fort.

- Tu sens la présence des chasseurs aussi ? demanda Brook.

- Pas vraiment, il y a bien une autre odeur, mais c'est très faible. Je sens aussi l'odeur du granit marin.

- Bon alors allons-y !

Sur ces mots le bretteur ouvra la porte non sans délicatesse, ce qui la fit grincer.

Tïa lui appliqua une tape sèche sur le crâne.

- Laisse-moi passer devant !

Le bretteur qui avait froncé les sourcils, sourit d'un air nié et s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

- Après vous ma douce, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse qui réussit à même faire rire l'archéologue.

- Euh, ce n'est pas que je veuille gâcher l'ambiance, mais on se prépare pas à attaquer là non ? fit remarquer le jeune docteur.

Nero pénétra dans le phare et Tïa le suivit aussitôt, suivit de très (voir trop) prés par Zoro, puis Robin et Chopper et enfin Brook. Dragon resta caché en forêt.

Un escalier étroit et sombre se présenta tout de suite à eux et grimpait en collimasson. L'air qui y circulait était terriblement froid, et aucun bruit ne fut perçut par les pirates. Il semblait qu'il y avait vraiment peu de monde.

Ils grimpèrent silencieusement les marches une à une. Une première porte se présenta à eux. Tïa s'accroupit et colla son oreille contre le bois glacé de la porte. De l'autre côté, de très faible murmure se firent entendre.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, mais plus loin.

- Bon ben c'est parti !!

- Zoro ! attends ! En douceur !

- …

Nero fixait la porte, une oreille levée. Tïa poussa délicatement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle passa la tête et aperçut un couloir, toujours aussi étroit, mais un petit peu plus éclairé.

Il donnait sur quelques pièces dont les portes d'entrées étaient entre-ouvertes.

La petite blonde fit quelques pas en tendant l'oreille. Des voix masculines provenaient depuis la dernière pièce.

Nero passa devant sa maitresse et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond en relevant la queue, reniflant quelque chose d'intéressant.

Tïa fit signe aux autres qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce du fond.

Zoro poussa légèrement la jeune fille et passa devant. Il s'approcha de la dernière porte entre-ouverte et jeta un furtif coup d'œil.

Il revint vers ses nakamas pour leur informer de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Il y a cinq gars dans la pièce, et il y avait une cage, mais j'ai pas vu plus.

- Bon et bien apparemment il n'y a qu'eux ! fit Brook.

- C'est bien ça le problème, ajouta Robin.

- Oui, où sont tous les autres ?! demanda Chopper.

Tïa regarda Zoro d'un air inquiet. Devis et ses chasseurs étaient déjà partis à la quête de la pierre de lune.

Luffy et le reste de la troupe étaient en train de se diriger vers la montagne, regardant autour d'eux, pour repérer les chasseurs.

Ils étaient en haut d'une colline, et en face d'eux, se tenait la plus haute montagne de cette immense île, recouverte presque totalement de forêt.

- On va escalader ça ?! gémit le sniper en observant la montagne.

- Oui, la pierre est au sommet de l'île, répondit Nami.

- Comment on va s'éclater !! Bon allez on y va ! Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble ce caillou !

- En parlant de ça, si elle allonge la vie de tout ce qu'il y a sur l'île, tu crois qu'on a été touché Namie Chérie ?

- Je sais pas trop…

- WAOUU ce serait trop cool !

- C'est clair que se serait SUPER, ajouta Franky. Eh petite t'es sûr du chemin ?

- Arrête de m'appeler petite !

Luffy n'attendit pas ses nakamas et partit en courant en direction de la montagne, laissant sur place Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Franky.

- Luffy attend !!!!

Le sniper s'élança à la poursuite de son capitaine, mais très vite, il s'arrêta, perturbé par le temps autour de lui qui changea brusquement.

Luffy couru un moment avant de s'en apercevoir. Le vent s'était fortement renforcé, et il dû bientôt s'arrêter car il ne pouvait plus courir droit. Il ne voyait plus rien non plus.

Il mit ses mains sur son chapeau afin de ne pas le perdre.

- Eh mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Tout à coup, Shällow apparut devant lui et Luffy bascula en arrière. Il grondait furieusement, malheureusement le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'es-tu baragouines ?! Je capte rien !!!

Le vent se dissipa autour de l'animal et il tourna la tête en direction de la montagne.

- Quoi il y a un problème avec le caillou ?

L'animal claqua des dents et gronda.

- Quoi ?! Je comprends rien !

Tout à coup, il cru entendre ce qui ressemblait le plus à un coup de feu. Le jeune regarda dans la même direction que l'animal. Il ne voyait toujours rien mais comprit le problème.

- Oh merde les chasseurs !!

Il se tourna vers l'animal et cria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Va protéger les tiens ! On arrive on va leur botter le cul à ses chasseurs à deux balles !

Shällow recula d'un pas et disparut dans le vent.

Luffy appela ses nakamas en renfort. Quand ils réussirent à le rejoindre, il leur explique le problème à sa façon :

- Accrochez vous à moi je vais nous précipiter plus haut sur la montagne !

- Quoi ? Mais on peut y aller en marchant! s'étonna Nami, et comment tu vas faire en plus ?!

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille poussa ses camarades en direction de la montagne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Luffy ! grogna Sanji.

Le jeune brun se plaça derrière ses nakamas et balança ses bras le plus loin possible, étendant ses bras au maximum qu'il pouvait pour attraper un arbre plus haut sur la montagne.

Usopp comprit enfin.

- Euh...

- Pas le temps de courir !

Le jeune garçon céda à la pression de ses bras qui se détendirent, et il emporta ses nakamas avec lui.

Ils furent projetés violement très loin sur la montagne, mais pas assez au goût de Luffy.

Il grimpa sur le dos de Franky et lui lança :

- Utilise le coup de vent !

- C'est parti !

Luffy attrapa le reste de ses nakamas et le cyborg se mit en position pour lancer la pseudo attaque.

- Coup de vent !

Une déflagration s'échappa de ses mains tendues vers le sol et les pirates s'élevèrent encore plus haut sur la montagne.

L'atterrissage fut au moins aussi violent que le décollage, mais la poudreuse amortie un peu la chute.

- Aïe Luffy, mais ça va pas de faire ça…

Nami leva la tête et laissa échapper un terrible cri de stupeur.

Elle venait d'atterrir à deux pas du cadavre d'un loup.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?! lança le sniper.

Sanji leva les yeux et vit la réponse.

A une centaines de mètres plus haut sur la montagne, Devis et sa troupe tiraient sur un groupe de loups qui leur barraient la route.

* * *

_Finish! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, laissez moi vos impressions!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde!!! _

_Je suis navrée j'ai encore une semaine de retard, à cause de mes examens =S_

_Enfin là c'est fini il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes!!!!_

_Ici l'histoire est moins concentré sur Tïa et Zoro, mais je pense que l'action vous plaira tout autant!  
_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous laisse tout de suite découvrir la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**

Luffy se redressa d'un coup et s'écria :

- Merde ! Ils sont déjà là!

- Pas de temps à perdre, lança le blondinet en partant en courant vers les chasseurs.

Il fut aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons.

Plus haut, une dizaine de loups barraient la route et se faisait tirés dessus par les chasseurs férocement armés.

Quelques un se jetèrent sur la troupe mais les coups de feu les firent reculer petit à petit. Devis, au milieu de sa troupe, était juché sur son traineau tiré par son varan blanc.

En se rapprochant, Sanji vit une sorte d'énorme arme à feu sur le traineau, comme une mitraillette.

« C'est pas bon… »

Un loup réussit à se jeter sur l'un des cinquante chasseurs, l'attrapant sauvagement à la gorge. Malheureusement un coup de feu d'un autre lui fut fatal et il finit à son tour par terre.

Luffy arriva à se moment là, plein de fureur.

- Gomu gomu no !! Pistolet !!!!!

Il balança un fulgurant coup de poing sur le chasseur qui fut expulsé dans les airs.

Plusieurs coups de feu furent tiraient dans sa direction, et tous furent renvoyés par l'action de la peau élastique du jeune garçon.

Au centre, Devis porta ses doigts à la bouche et siffla. Tous ses compagnons prirent leurs sabres en mains. Il avait tous prévus, il savait que ce Monkey D. Luffy gênerait sûrement ses plans.

Les mugiwaras se jetèrent dans la bagarre à corps perdu, devant les grands loups, qui venaient de cesser de se battre, surpris par l'arrivé des pirates.

Malgré que les chasseurs aient l'avantage du nombre, la puissance des coups de Luffy, Sanji et Franky, et la fureur des explosifs d'Usopp et de la foudre de Nami eut vite fait de les calmer.

***

Pendant ce temps, l'autre moitié des mugiwaras s'était cloitré dans les escaliers pour savoir comment ils allaient procéder pour sauva la louve.

- Mais laisse moi tous les défoncés ! J'y vais je reviens ! grogna Zoro.

- Mais tu m'énerves ! Soyons discret un peu !, rétorqua la petite blonde.

- Je vais m'en occupé, dit simplement Robin en passant devant ses deux nakamas, sous l'œil admiratif de Brook et Chopper.

- J'aurais mieux fait d'aller avec Luffy…

Il reçut une sacré tape sur le crâne de la part de Tïa et lui lança un regard qui lui valu une grimace.

La jeune fille tourna ensuite le regard pour observer l'archéologue.

La jeune femme avait les bras croisés.

Une main apparut prés de l'ouverture de la porte. Au centre de la paume se dessina un œil, grâce auquel elle put voir en détail ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup vers la porte puis se présenta franchement à l'entrée de la pièce.

Et là, se fut bref. Ces compagnons entendirent des personnes se levaient précipitamment, puis des gémissements, des cris étouffés, et enfin le bruit de corps tombant au sol juste après un petit « Scrutch » douloureux.

La jeune brune se retourna vers ses nakamas et d'un charmant sourire les invita à se rapprocher.

Les pirates rejoignirent l'archéologue dans la pièce.

- Waouh ! Ce fut bref ! s'exclama Brook.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un travail vite fait bien fait, ajouta Tïa.

La pièce dans laquelle étaient les chasseurs était assez grande, mais très sombre. Une petite lampe posé sur une table éclairé la pièce.

- Ils ont fermé toutes les fenêtres, pour qu'aucune odeur ne sorte d'ici, commenta le petit renne.

Ils entendirent à se moment là des gémissements.

Les mugiwaras se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce.

Nero était en train de gratter les barreaux d'une cage dans laquelle se tenait un animal apeuré.

Seuls ses magnifiques yeux dorés brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- C'est la louve ? fit Brook.

- Oui répondit le jeune renne.

Robin prit la lampe posée sur la table et éclaira la cage. Les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux.

L'animal avait un pelage gris bleuté éclatant qui se mit à briller sous la lumière de la lampe.

- Waouh elle est magnifique ! lança Tïa.

- Elle est aussi morte de peur, ajouta Chopper. Il faut trouver les clés pour la sortir de là.

- Allez zou ! Fouillons les cadavres ! enchaina Brook.

Tout le monde se mit à chercher, sauf Nero qui s'était assis devant la cage à regarder la louve et Zoro, qui soupira d'exaspération.

Il retira son wadô ichimonji de son fourreau et s'avança devant la cage, dans laquelle la jeune louve se mit à grogner de peur.

Il trancha d'un coup sec une partie de la cage, qui s'effondra dans un craquement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Chopper se retourna avec stupeur.

- Zoro attention tu…

Aussitôt la jeune louve se jeta sauvagement sur le katana de l'escrimeur et saisit la lame entre des crocs.

- Eh ! mais lâche ça saleté !

- Zoro ne bouge pas ! lança Tïa.

L'archéologue s'approcha et croisa ses bras.

Quatre bras apparurent pour obliger l'animal à lâcher prise. Mais elle était si tenace, que Robin dû faire apparaitre deux autres bras pour que la louve finisse par lâcher.

Elle recula rapidement au fond de la pièce, les poils hérissés, les babines retroussés et la queue entre les jambes.

- Je la libère et elle me saute dessus, très sympa…

- Elle apeuré espèce de grosse brute ! brailla le jeune renne qui s'approcha ensuite vers la louve pour tenter de lui parler.

Mais elle fut dur à calmer, se montrant de plus en plus menaçante devant le jeune médecin.

- Comment veux-tu la calmer ! s'exclama le bretteur, à ses yeux tu n'es qu'un repas, je te conseil de pas trop approcher.

Nero vint s'assoir devant la jeune louve qui était à peine plus grande que lui, en remuant la queue.

Au bout de quelques minutes la louve cessa de gronder et se laissa se faire amadouer par le grand chien beige.

Tïa croisa les bras et se mit à rire :

- Je savais bien que mon chien était un grand séducteur, lança t'elle alors que Zoro la regardait avec un air très peu convaincu.

Chopper essaya de parler à nouveau avec l'animal qui finalement l'écouta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune renne s'approcha pour caresser prudemment la tête de la jeune louve.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller ! fit-il en se retournant vers ses nakamas.

***

Sur la montagne, la bataille faisait rage. Les chasseurs de Devis et lui-même étaient plus coriaces que prévu.

Les loups s'étaient remis à les attaquer, mais quand un troisième grand canidé fut abattu, Luffy cria suffisamment fort, pour plus aucun des animaux ne bouge une oreille.

Devis, toujours sur son traineau, observait le capitaine au chapeau de paille avec attention.

Il saisit un poignard qu'il cachait dans sa poche et s'apprêta à viser le jeune garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, un des siens fut projeté violement, par un fulgurant coup porté par le cuisinier pirate, sur le grand varan blanc qui manqua de s'emballer et de partir en avant.

Son coup parti de travers et le poignard tomba dans la neige.

Luffy expédia un énième chasseur dans les airs, mais il fut attaqué par derrière par un autre, qui manqua de lui trancher le dos.

Mais le dernier chasseur en question ne vit rien venir.

La grande louve noire sortit de nulle part et le saisit férocement entre ses mâchoires. Sa morsure fut fatale et le sang coula à flots.

Luffy se retourna pour voir l'animal avec le chasseur à la gueule.

- Eh mais ! J'ai dit que vous deviez rester en retrait ! Sinon vous...

Un coup de feu retentit, et la louve noire vacilla.

Elle lâcha le cadavre qu'elle tenait entre ses crocs et commença à tomber sur le côté.

- Oh non merde !

Luffy se précipita sur elle. Il vit la blessure de la balle sur le haut des flancs.

- Ça va aller, tiens bon ma grande ! dit-il en la retenant alors qu'elle s'effondrait doucement sur son flanc gauche.

Franky accourut vers eux, car bien évidement personne n'avait loupé la scène et quelques chasseurs voulaient déjà se jeter sur eux.

Luffy, ne prit pas garde à ses derniers, laissant Franky les bazarder un peu plus loin.

C'est avec une colère monstre qu'il se retourna vers le chasseur sur son traineau en criant.

- DEVIS !!

La seconde d'après, une puissante rafale envoyer rouler le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille dans la neige et tout les autres également.

La brume s'était épaissi très rapidement autour de la scène de bataille et s'est dans un terrifiant grondement qu'apparut Shällow, gigantesque, à quelques mètres du traineau de Devis.

- Enfin ! Il était où celui la ! lança Sanji en apercevant l'animal.

Le dit animal se mit à hurler férocement face au chasseur.

- Te voila enfin toi, fit ce dernier.

Le chasseur plongea rapidement la main dans un sac et retira des balles argentées pour charger son étrange mitraillette.

Shällow fit mine de foncer dessus et des coups de feu partir. L'animal disparut en bourrasque de vent et réapparut presque aussitôt sur un groupe de chasseur pour en faucher quelques uns, et disparut à nouveau.

- C'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Nami, il est vraiment trop rapide !

L'animal apparut devant elle pour happer un chasseur. Un autre tira dans sa direction et l'animal disparut au même instant. Sans l'intervention du cyborg qui se mit devant elle, la pauvre navigatrice se serait reçus une balle qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Sanji regarda Devis avec attention.

- Usopp ! Fais exploser son traineau ! Faut dégommer son arme !

Le sniper agit immédiatement et visa l'ennemi. Mais une terrible rafale de vent le projeta à terre, ses nakamas également.

La tête de Shällow réapparut face à Devis et le jeune chasseur tira avec sa mitraillette.

L'animal s'effaça un instant.

Luffy, toujours à côté de la louve noire, vit des taches rouges sur le sol recouvert de neige.

Shällow finit par se montrer entièrement, à côté de lui, son épaule recouverte de sang.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux :

- Merde, mais….

Il ne rêvait pas. Le pouvoir de son fruit du démon ne l'avait pas protégé de cette balle.

L'image de celle qu'il avait reçus lors de leur dernière escapade et qui avait faillit le terrassé lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit.

* * *

_Finish!!! j'espère que ça vous aura plu!!!_

_RDV la semaine prochaine normalement, s'il n'y a pas de problème XD_

_Zoux Zoux!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello!Et voila pour vous avec un peu d'avance le chapitre 12!!!_

_C'est pour me faire pardonner XD_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement j'aime bien la fin XD_

_Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12**

Luffy resta un instant interdit. A côté de lui, le grand loup blanc grondait férocement, le sang dégoulinant de son épaule.

« Une balle en granit marin, ça ne peut être que ça ! »

La louve noire derrière le jeune garçon était toujours allongée, et pirates et chasseurs avaient cessé de combattre.

Devis pointa l'arme en direction de l'animal et du garçon au chapeau de paille.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Une seule arme pour abattre deux monstres en même temps !

Le chasseur appuya sur la détente et les coups de feu fusèrent en rafale.

Shällow, ayant sentit le coup venir, disparut instantanément.

- Luffy !! cria Nami.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune garçon attrapa la louve noire étendue sur le sol et déguerpie en vitesse.

Les mugiwaras se regroupèrent. Le chasseur n'avait d'yeux que pour le grand loup blanc qui réapparaissait pour lui fondre dessus, mais sans succès.

- Comment on va faire ! lança Sanji, avec un tel truc il va nous tirer comme des lapins si on intervient !

- Franky ! enchaina Usopp, ton armure résiste aux balles en granit marins ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- Je ne te laisserai pas essayer !

-Luffy, fit Nami, toi tu ne peux rien faire contre ça aussi.

- S i ! Fais-moi confiance !

Le jeune garçon déposa la jeune louve noire toujours inconsciente prés du cyborg et se releva.

- Je vais le terrasser en deux secondes et je….Nero ?

Ses nakamas se retournèrent et virent le grand chien beige arriver encourant vers eux. Il fut en quelques secondes doublé par une louve bleutée.

- Mais c'est…

- AAh !! Zoro ! Tïa !! Ils arrivent !! lança le capitaine.

En effet, à la suite des deux canidés, Zoro, Tïa, Robin, Brook, Chopper et Dragon suivaient. La louve bleutée poussa un hurlement en direction des siens.

La louve noire dressa l'oreille et réussit à relever la tête. Devis et l'ensemble des chasseurs aperçurent le reste des mugiwaras venir en renfort.

- TIRER !!

L'ordre fut aussitôt exécuté.

- Saleté !!

Sanji se précipita sur les chasseurs et Luffy s'interposa entre les balles tirées et ses nakamas.

Le jeune coq envoya balader 10 chasseurs d'un coup, et le jeune capitaine réexpédia toutes les balles sur les ennemis.

Devis dû se jeter du traineau pour en éviter quelques une. Mais pendant ce temps Shällow fondit aussitôt sur lui.

Il le plaqua sauvagement au sol avec une patte, ouvrant grand la gueule pour hurler de fureur à quelques centimètres du visage du chasseur maintenant pétrifié.

A ce moment là, tous les mugiwaras se retrouvèrent.

La jeune louve bleutée se précipita vers son père qui se retint d'arracher la tête du chasseur. Autour d'eux, les chasseurs avaient cessé toutes activités. Inutile d'attaquer, sinon Devis se faisait aussitôt zigouillé.

Les mugiwaras se rapprochèrent du grand loup blanc, prés à croquer l'être humain face à lui.

Luffy se plaça à l'avant de ses nakamas les bras croisés.

- Alors, tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ?!

- De quoi vous vous mêlez ! Pourquoi vous mêlez vous des affaires de cette îles !

- Ce n'est pas ton problème !

La louve bleutée vint se mettre prés de son père. Ce fut une erreur d'inattention fatale.

Alors que Shällow tourna furtivement la tête, Devis sortit une nouvelle et petite arme de sa veste et tira.

Le grand loup blanc recula de quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans une marre de sang, à côté de la louve bleuté.

- Shällow ! cria Tïa qui voulu le rejoindre, mais fut retenu par le bretteur.

Nero se porta aussitôt aux côtés de la petite louve, en grondant férocement vers le chasseur.

Celui-ci se releva en rigola sadiquement.

- Alors, qui a dit que je n'allais pas m'en tirer ?

Sur ses mots il tendit le bras et tira sur le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Ce dernier tomba à genoux. Son épaule était touchée. Le chasseur était farouchement équipé de balle en granit marin.

Le bretteur fit un pas en avant mais Luffy tendit le bras pour le stopper.

- Pas encore, Zoro…

Le chasseur remonta sur son traineau. A aucun moment son varan n'avait bougé.

Le peu de chasseur qui restaient les encerclèrent.

- Bon, et maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher.

- Sale enflure ! cria la petite blonde.

A coté d'elle, Chopper se tenait immobile, prés à courir vers le grand loup pour le soigner quand le chasseur serait parti. Il devinait que s'il bougeait maintenant, il se faisait tiré dessus.

Devis tourna sa mitraillette en direction des mugiwaras.

- Je vais d'abord prendre mes précautions en éliminant immédiatement l'équipage des mugiwaras !

- …bravo Tïa, couina Usopp.

Le chasseur sourit sadiquement, et pressa la détente.

A la même seconde, Zoro sauta devant ses nakamas, croisa ses katanas et les fit tourner à une vitesse épatante.

Les balles ricochèrent sur les katanas et partirent dans tous les sens. Certaines, à cause de leurs vitesses et leur puissances, échappèrent aux moulins infernales des lames du bretteur et le blessèrent aux jambes et aux flancs, mais il ne défaillit en aucun cas.

Dernière Zoro, Luffy se mordit le pouce.

- Gear 3 !

Il souffla de l'air et fit grossir son point.

A la vue de ce poing gigantesque, le chasseur sur son traineau eut la mauvaise idée d'arrêter ses tirs.

Zoro plongea sur le côté, laissant le poing dévastateur écraser le traineau, sans toucher au varan blanc.

Devis bondit en arrière, évitant le coup. Mais il se réceptionna mal, et roula dans la neige.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut le malheur de constater que la meute du loup blanc venait de l'encercler, les crocs découverts.

Il n'eut pas le temps dire de produire un seul son, qu'il finit en charpie.

Luffy regarda les loups dévorer férocement le chasseur. Autour d'eux les compagnons de Devis ne s'étaient pas fait prier et avaient détalé rapidement sans demander leurs restes. Le varan blanc, libéré de ses chaines grâce au coup de Luffy, détala lui aussi.

Tïa se rapprocha de son capitaine qui fixait les animaux d'un air très particulier.

- Luffy ? ça va pas ?

Un instant de silence s'installa, puis un énorme gargouillis retentit.

- AAAh !! ça me donne trop faim !!!

- Mais t'es dégueulasse !s'écria Nami non loin. Y a du sang partout et tu penses qu'à bouffer !

- Oui ça me rappelle les bons steaks saignant de Sanji…ben tiens ! SANJI J'AI FA….

- Tais toi, coupa Sanji, en lui collant aussitôt son pied sur la tête du jeune garçon, tu mangeras quand on rentrera.

Chopper se précipita vers le grand loup blanc allongeait sur le sol. Il posa son sac à côté de lui et inspecta l'animal.

Nero et la petite louve bleue le regardait faire. L'équipage des mugiwaras se rapprocha.

- Luffy, je m'occupe de lui en premier, tu arriveras à tenir ?, demanda le jeune renne tout en soignant l'animal.

- Oui, la balle m'a juste traversé l'épaule.

- Il s'en sortira ? s'inquiéta Usopp.

- Je fais tout pour, la balle a traversé son épaule et son encolure.

Pendant que tout le monde observé le jeune renne, Tïa entendit un soufflement rauque.

Elle se retourna et vit Dragon prés de la grande louve noire qui essayait de se relever.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la louve noire pour essayer de la calmer.

- La, ne bouge pas...

Derrière elle, Zoro se rapprocha à son tour.

- Elle veut rejoindre l'autre loup je suppose.

- Je crois, oui.

Le bretteur écarta la jeune fille et s'accroupi vers la louve noire. Il passe un bran sous son ventre et un autre sur son encolure et la releva doucement.

- Fais gaffe elle risque de te mordre...

Mais l'animal avait les oreilles pointées en avant, voulant avant tout rejoindre son compagnon allongé au sol.

Une fois prés de lui, il la reposa sur le sol. L'ensemble de la meute se rapprocha à son tour.

De longues minutes passèrent, puis enfin Chopper se redressa.

- C'est bon ! Il devrait aller mieux. La balle n'était pas restée logée, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Occupe toi d'elle maintenant alors, fit Luffy en montrant la louve noire du doigt.

Le jeune renne s'exécuta.

Le temps commençait à se gâter. Ils étaient parti en début de mâtiné, et il était déjà presque la fin d'après midi et le soleil se couchaient très tôt.

L'air était de plus en plus frai. Pendant que Chopper finissait de soigner tout le monde, Shällow ré-ouvrit enfin les yeux et se releva.

- Ah tu vas mieux ? fit le petit renne au nez bleu.

L'animal secoua ses oreilles puis tourna la tête vers sa fille qui se jeta dans ses pattes.

- Tiens je me demande comment s'appelle cette demoiselle qui à l'air de tant plaire à Nero, sourit Robin.

- Apparemment elle s'appelle Lünatï, s'enquit de répondre Chopper.

Les deux autres louveteaux se rapprochèrent puis enfin toute la meute dont la louve noire, autour de Shällow.

- Bon ! fit Luffy, vla une bonne chose de fête !! On peut manger maintenant ?

- Un peu de patience Luffy-san, dit Brook.

Shällow se rapprocha du jeune renne.

- Luffy, je crois qu'il souhaite nous montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi quoi quoi ??

- Leur pierre précieuse...

- UNE PIERRE PRECIEUSE ?!!!! s'écria Nami.

- On va juste la voir !!!

- ….

- Ok !! c'est partii ! lança Luffy.

Au grande désarroi de beaucoup de ses nakamas, les pirates se remirent en route pour le somment de la montagne en compagnie des Diolövks.

Luffy et Nami, complètement excitée à l'idée de voir la pierre précieuse, étaient suivi de prés par Robin, Sanji, Franky, Chopper et Usopp.

Zoro et Tïa fermaient la marche. Les trois jeunes louveteaux et Nero leurs tournaient autour. Dragon était devant eux, suivant Chopper.

Lünatï vint passer sa tête sous le bras de Tïa pour quémander une caresse.

- Elle est mignonne ! fit-elle, son pelage et vraiment super chaud c'est agréable à toucher.

Tourna la tête vers le bretteur qui lui jetait un coup d'œil suspect, s'attendant à quelque chose.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire et rajouta.

- Je devrais t'échanger contre l'un d'entre eux !

L'épéiste l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et la rapprocha de lui.

- Tu crois ? Tu en sûre ?, fit –il en rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Evidement ! répondit-elle du tac au tac avec une fausse assurance.

Il fit son sourire des plus sadiques et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attrapant par la taille et la serrant contre lui.

Pendant ce furieux baiser, Tïa put constater que rien ne pouvait être plus bouillant que son bretteur.

L'épéiste prit ensuite la main de sa petite blonde et ils se remirent en route.

* * *

_Finish!! RDV weekend prochain!!! Bonne semaine à tous!!_

_Bisouille!!!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello!!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 13! en temps et en heure!_

_Il ya moins d'action dans ce chapitre mais il devrait vous plaire!_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**

La nuit venait maintenant de tomber. L'air était terriblement froid et les mugiwaras, en plus d'être totalement frigorifiés, peinaient à grimper la montagne, car la neige était de plus en plus épaisse.

Les loups marchaient autour d'eux, se rapprochant pour les réchauffer de leurs présences.

Le sniper, qui tenait Dragon, au centre du groupe, commençait à pester :

- Tout ça pour voir une pierre….

- C'est une pierre précieuse !! scanda Nami qui l'avait entendu, je veux voir ça !

- Une simple pierre qui permet de rallonger la vie de tout ce qui se trouve ici, ce n'est pas formidable ? enchaina Robin.

- …ça reste un caillou !

- Il doit être énorme !!!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Luffy ? demanda Chopper.

- Je sais pas je suppose…

- Elle doit avoir une forme particulière, avança Brook.

- Mouais sûrement, ajouta Franky.

- Ah oui j'en suis sûre ! lança Tïa.

- …mais arrêter de faire des suppositions idiotes dans quelques minutes on va voir ce que c'est !

- Mais Zoro t'es vraiment débile ! répliqua le capitaine, on sait ce que c'est ! un CAILLOUX !!

- Laisse Luffy, cet homme de Cro-Magnon ne comprend rien, persifla Sanji.

- Ferme-la tête de foin !

Les pirates commençaient à se disputer, et les animaux les regardaient avec étonnement.

Shällow pénétra dans l'entre d'une grotte minuscule. Nero et les trois autres louveteaux le suivirent en courant. Le reste de la meute suivit et Chopper se retourna vers ses compagnons.

- C'est ici ! Attention à la tête !

Les pirates suivirent les loups et le petit renne. Dragon eut beaucoup de peine à passer, mais ne voulant pas rester dehors, il réussit à passer, au prix de quelques éraflures.

Le chemin à l'intérieur de la grotte était étroit, le cheval devait marcher la tête basse et ses flancs frottaient contre les parois des murs. De plus, le sol étaient jonchés de pierres et percés de trous, et il manqua de tomber à genoux plusieurs fois. Tïa, qui maintenant tenait ses rênes, soupira.

- Tu aurais dû nous attendre dehors frileux !

Après une escapade sinueuse de quelques minutes dans le l'obscurité du chemin de la grotte, les mugiwaras pénétrèrent enfin dans une cavité beaucoup plus grande et éclairée.

Ils restèrent sans voix. Tous les loups étaient assis en cercle autour d'une pierre plate. La caverne était éclairée par une ouverture en son sommet, au dessus de la pierre plate.

Et sur cette dernière, reposait une perle noire de la taille d'une pomme, avec des reflets gris bleutées.

- ..woua mais c'est…

- C'est tout ?!

- Luffy ! scanda Nami.

- Ben quoi, c'est tout petit.

L'archéologue du groupe s'approcha de la pierre plate pour observer la pierre de lune.

Chopper s'approcha à son tour mais un peu trop prés au goût de Shällow, qui grogna.

- Je devine qu'il ne faut pas la toucher, fit Robin.

- Oui je pense, répondit le jeune médecin.

Puis il tourna la tête vers le grand loup qui semblait lui parler.

- Apparemment, personne ne l'aurait jamais touché. Elle aurait atterrit sur celle île, a percé la grotte en formant le trou au dessus de nos têtes, et elle est tombée là.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, lança Nami.

Sanji observa la caverne puis se tourna vers Tïa. Il vit les yeux flamboyant de la jeune fille regarder l'intérieur de la caverne avec admiration.

Elle lâcha d'ailleurs la main de Zoro pour se rapprocher elle aussi de la pierre. Elle fut suivie très vite de tous ses nakamas.

Elle regarda attentivement la pierre noire puis tourna la tête vers la petite louve assise aux côtés de Nero.

- La couleur de la fourrure de Lünatï est la même que celle des reflets de la pierre !

- C'est vrai ! remarqua Brook.

La navigatrice observait très attentivement la pierre sans dire un mot, pendant qu'Usopp tentait par tous les moyens de retenir Luffy qui voulait toucher la pierre.

Sanji réagit face au mutisme de la jeune fille.

- Nami chérie, ça va pas ?

- ….je me demande vraiment combien on pourrait la revendre…

- ..mais t'es vraiment pas croyable ! Grogna Zoro, espèce de voleuse !

- Marimo tu vas immédiatement mieux parler à ma Nami de mon cœur ! Sinon je te refais le portrait ! Face d'algues !

- Toi je vais te...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Tïa venait d'attraper et de tordre une de ses oreilles, et fit le même châtiment au jeune coq.

- ..calmez-vous.

Après une observation complète de la pierre de lune, Robin discuta, par le biais de Chopper, avec le grand loup blanc, histoire d'en savoir un maximum sur cette île.

Tïa alla s'assoir prés de Dragon, qui commençait à s'impatienter au milieu de tous ses loups.

L'oreille encore endoloris, Zoro vint s'assoir prés d'elle. Il regarda Nero qui ne lâchait pas Lünatï d'un poil.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir laisser Nero ici.

- Humm on verra... Je sais qui suivra son grand amour… C'est-à-dire moi !!

L'épéiste la regarda un instant et explosa de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shällow se leva.

- Il veut nous ramener, dit Chopper.

- Euh comment ? fit Sanji.

- Grâce à son pouvoir.

- Mais, dit Nami, attends on va...

- VOLER !! YOUHOU on va voler !!!!!!! s'écria Luffy en courant vers la sortie.

Ses nakamas le regardèrent en soupirant, puis le suivirent.

Le pauvre Dragon peina encore une fois pour se frayer un passage vers l'extérieur de la grotte.

Zoro le regarda faire et fit une remarque à Tïa.

- Comment il fait pour passer Shällow ? Il est plus imposant que Dragon !

- Ro mais s'est sa fourrure qui fait ça ! Et puis un loup c'est plus souple qu'un cheval alors c'est plus facile pour lui.

Pour combler le tout, Lünatï et Nero se faufilèrent entre les membres du cheval pour passer devant. Ce dernier souffla farouchement pour montrer son agacement. Du coup les deux autres louveteaux n'osèrent pas essayer.

Une fois dehors, Luffy se retourna vers ses compagnons et croisa ses bras, impatient de s'envoler.

- Bon c'est bon ? tout le monde est prés ??

Tout le monde sortit enfin et ils se regroupèrent. Le grand loup blanc se rapprocha.

- Ça risque d'être un peu brusque, dit Chopper.

- Et j'imagine même pas l'atterrissage…., devina le cuistot.

- N'ayez pas peur !!!, lança Luffy.

Sur ce, il balança ses bras autour de ses nakamas et les encercla, Dragon avec.

- LUFFY !!!!!!!

Le jeune garçon les regardait tous, serrés dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire.

- C'est parti !!

Le bretteur eut juste le temps de dégager ses bras et de siffler pour que Nero lui saute dessus. Il le serra contre lui et se fut le décollage.

Shällow disparut dans un tourbillon extrêmement violent, propulsant les mugiwaras dans les airs.

- YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

- J'ai le mal de l'air, gémit Usopp.

- Ça-Ça tourne trop !!bégaya le jeune renne qui ne savait plus où il était.

- , cria Nami effrayée.

- Nami swaaaam ! Je suis là n'ai pas peur !!!

Les pirates tournoyèrent et filèrent dans le ciel à une vitesse folle.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent prés du village. Ils amorcèrent une descente un peu trop rapide en direction des bâtiments, et Shällow dû cesser net son action sur eux.

Le vent s'arrêta d'un coup, et les pirates tombèrent. S'en suivit une violente chute dans la poudreuse.

Les pirates restèrent allongés un bon moment, enfin de reprendre leurs esprits. Dragon lui se releva et se mit à galoper en balançant de furieuses ruades, mécontent d'avoir était malmené.

Nero lui se mit à aboyer en direction du sommet de la montagne, voulant y retourner.

Shällow, repartit aussitôt, ne voulant pas être aperçut par les villageois.

- C'était tourmenté ! fit Robin.

- C'est pire que le coup de burst, dit Franky. Brook ça va ? Brook ?

- ….

- On a perdu Brook, lança Usopp les genoux tremblants

- Robin de mon cœur ça va ? Nami chérie ??

- …oui

- Luffy ?

- …

- Luffy ? insista Sanji.

- …… !!!!!!!!

- GENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAL ! enchaina Chopper.

- Dis donc toi tu ne te sentais pas bien il ya cinq minutes ! scanda le sniper.

- Tïa ça va ??

Le bretteur tourna la tête et ne la vit pas. Il se releva et la vit finalement courir après Nero qui repartait déjà en direction de la montagne. Il se mit à rire tout seul.

L'ensemble des mugiwaras se releva doucement. Brook revint peu à peu à lui, complètement assommé.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'auberge, morts de faim et de fatigue.

Mei les attendait.

- Mais où étiez vous passés ?!!!

- Mei-san ! Tu as vu l'heure ?!, se scanda le jeune coq, tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure-ci.

- J'étais inquiète, toute une journée sans vous voir. La course est reportée à demain et pas moyen de vous prévenir !

- …DEMAIN ?!!!

- Euh oui...

- Olalala…., gémit Nami.

- Eh ben c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Luffy. On est là c'est parfait !

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui tire ton traineau, gémit Chopper, et je suis crevé !

- Et je vous dis même pas dans quel état est Dragon, remarqua Tïa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ais préparé de quoi reprendre des forces, fit Mei.

- A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !!! cria Luffy en rentrant dans l'auberge.

- Luffy chut ! Il y a du monde qui dort ! chuchota Usopp.

Exceptée la petite blonde, les pirates rentrèrent se ravitailler. Tïa conduit Dragon à l'écurie et prit le temps de s'occuper soigneusement de lui.

Après une bonne heure, elle prit le temps de s'assoir quelques minutes, et déjà le sommeil la gagnait.

La voix sombre du bretteur la réveilla.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir ici cette nuit !

- Hein ? Ah non je faisais une pause…

Zoro regarda Dragon qui s'était assoupi et qui semblait aller mieux.

Il aida la jeune fille à se lever et l'emmena dans l'auberge. Quand ils rentrèrent, Tïa vit qu'il n'y avait plus que tout les deux.

- Ils sont où ?

- Ils sont allés dormir. Tu devrais manger.

Tïa acquiesça et se mit à table. Zoro s'installa à ses côtés.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sentit la tête de Tïa glisser sur son épaule.

La jeune fille s'était finalement endormie. Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front, et la pris dans ses bras pour la mener dans leur chambre.

* * *

_Finish!! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14!!! Ciao!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hyyyye!!!!_

_ET voila pour vous!! Le chapitre 14!_

_Je tiens à préciser que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, celui-ci est l'avant avant dernier chapitre!_

_Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et attends avec impatience vos previews!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

L'aube se leva doucement sur l'île hivernale. Malgré un extrême fatigue, Tïa fut debout la première. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira difficilement. Elle était toute courbaturée, elle avait même quelques bleus.

Une chaleur agréable se diffusait dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lumière passant à travers la vitre de la fenêtre.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se rappela que la journée d'hier fut longue et torride.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Zoro encore profondément endormi.

Au pied du lit, Nero la regardait. Elle lui adressa un sourire et il se leva immédiatement pour venir la voir en remuant la queue. Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête, qu'il posa contre son épaule.

Quelques instants après, il se dirigea vers la porte, indiquant qu'il voulait sortir.

Tïa se leva, totalement dévêtue, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte pour faire sortir rapidement le grand chien beige. Puis elle marcha en direction de la fenêtre. Elle s'accouda contre le rebord de la fenêtre et réfléchit. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle s'était levée aussi tôt.

A travers la vitre embuée, la montagne blanche se dessinait dans le ciel encore un peu obscur. Ce matin, le soleil était moins timide que d'habitude. Il y a avait très peu de nuages et apparemment très peu de vent également. Le temps semblait même très doux.

Cela indiquait que le grand loup blanc avait cessé de reverser sa colère sur l'île entière, il avait cesser de souffler son orgueil sur les habitants de Wingkey.

Elle regarda un peu plus bas et vit dans une petite rue passer un attelage de rennes.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ces agiles animaux se déplacer avec légèreté sur la neige. Ils faisaient penser à Chopper.

La vision du jeune renne au nez bleu tirant un traineau lui traversa l'esprit, et puis…

« Merde ! la course ! »

Elle fit volte face et sauta sur le lit.

- Zoro ! Debout !

- …hm quoi ? maugréa t-il

- On a une course à gagner !!

- Hmmm mais il est tôt …

- Arrête de râler et debout !

Le bretteur s'étira un moment et ouvrit un œil. Voyant la jeune fille complètement nue, il leva un sourcil.

- ….tu comptes gagner..dans cette tenue ?

- Allez dépêche ! lança la jeune fille en sautant du lit.

- Hm ça va on a le temps…, dit-il en l'enlaçant de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se redressa et dit froidement.

- Roronoa Zoro, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant et me fait rater cette course, tu n'auras plus un seul câlin de ma part de toute ta vie.

- …

Le bretteur fit la moue un instant puis fit mine de se lever…tout doucement.

La jeune fille descendit du lit enfila ses sous-vêtements et attrapa un des t-shirts du bretteur et se rejeta sur lui.

- Allez allez mais remue-toi !! fit-elle en lui enfilant elle-même le t-shirt.

L'épéiste ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa faire.

- Zoro fait un effort !!!

- Ah non, j'aime bien ce traitement de faveur, répondit-il avec un regard et un sourire sournois.

- …

Elle redescendit du lit, attrapa le boxer et le pantalon de l'escrimeur et lui balança sur le nez, puis elle partit s'habiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ensemble des mugiwaras étaient réunis dans la salle à manger où Mei leur servait un copieux petit déjeuné.

Comme à sa grande habitude, Luffy battait des records, engloutissant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Il alla même jusqu'à tenter de piquer un morceau de pain dans la bouche de Nero, qui lui mordit la main.

Tïa s'empressa d'avaler un verre d'eau et fila vers la sortie.

- Eh Tïa ! où tu vas ?! lança Zoro.

- Je vais préparer Dragon !

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, Sanji la rattrapa.

- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas mangé !, dit-il sèchement.

Sur ces mots, il la ramena à table. La jeune fille se rassit docilement en faisant la tête.

- Tchu loupche un tchuc chest vraiment tchop bon ! marmonna le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! persifla le jeune coq, ce n'est pas poli !

Le jeune garçon voulut lui répondre avec la bouche encore plus remplit de nourriture, ce qui énerva d'avantage Sanji et fit rire Mei.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors.

- Bon ! lança Nami. On fait les même équipes que la dernière fois ?

- Je peux vous trouver un traineau en plus si vous voulez, proposa la jeune indigène.

- Ça servirai à rien, on a rien pour le tirer, expliqua Usopp.

- Et Nero ? demanda Luffy, je sais qu'il veut faire la course !!

- Tu sais parler le chien toi maintenant ?! lâcha le sniper.

- Il n'est pas assez fort pour tirer un traineau tout, dit Robin, ce qui faudrait c'est un autre chien.

A ce moment là, Luffy crut voir un animal derrière les bâtiments. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, avec un air innocent.

- Luffy ? fit Usopp, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta puis se pencha en arrière, en tenant son chapeau. Et il aperçut enfin ce qui trainait effectivement derrière les bâtiment.

- EEh venez voir !!!

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille tomba nez à nez avec la petite louve bleutée. Nero venait à peine de la rejoindre, en jappant de bonheur.

- ..mais..c'est un Diolövks ?! fit Mei pas rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mei-san, elle est gentille, rassura Sanji.

Le petit renne s'en approcha et traduit à ses nakamas ce que dit la petite louve.

- Elle veut nous aider.

- Ah ben parfait ! lança Franky.

- Attends tu comptes la faire tirer un traineau ? demanda Brook.

- Vous n'y compter pas !! s'écria Mei.

- Si ! c'est génial ! fit Luffy. Nero, on t'as trouvé ta partenaire de course !!!

L'animal aboya. Zoro tourna la tête pour voir Tïa qui n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Décidément cette île est rempli de vipères qui veulent me prendre ce qui est à moi ! »

Malgré un air boudeur, la jeune fille partit s'occuper de Dragon avec Zoro, pendant que Franky et Nami se chargeait d'atteler Nero et Lünatï et que Sanji faisait de même avec Chopper, tandis que Luffy s'excitait tout seul sur le traineau.

Robin en profita pour parler avec Mei.

- Dis moi Mei-San. Est-ce que Shällow, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, dans notre dialecte, ça veut dire Ouragan.

- Hum intéressant. Et Lünatï ?

- Hum..c'est perle de lune si je ne me trompe pas. Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est juste des mots que j'ai entendu comme ça…

La jeune femme sourit et regarda vers la montagne.

« Ouragan, ça lui correspond bien… »

La pluparts des participants étaient déjà regroupés dans la grande rue. Brook, Franky et Robin, en compagnie de Mei se dirigèrent en direction de la ligne de départ.

- Je ne vois pas Devis…

- Je pense qu'il ne participera pas, fit Franky.

Brook tourna la tête et vit ses nakamas arriver.

Comme la première course, Tïa et Zoro menaient le traineau tiré par Dragon, Sanji et Luffy celui tiré par Chopper. Ils avaient maintenant un troisième traineau, mené par Nami et Usopp, et tiré par Nero et Lünatï.

Quand les trois traineaux se positionnèrent sur la ligne de départ, ils attirèrent tout les regards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? vous avez un problème ? lâcha Luffy en enfonçant son chapeau sur le crâne.

Tous s'alignèrent pour attendre le départ.

Tïa eut un mal fou à retenir Dragon, qui s'impatientait fortement. Nero ne cessait d'aboyer, presser de partir, alors qu'à ses côtés, le jeune louve bleutée, que tout le monde regardait, observait ses concurrents avec un œil amusé. Chopper regardait le ciel devant lui. Aucun nuages, pas de vent. Cette fois-ci, la course devrait se dérouler sans encombres. Enfin, normalement…

Puis le silence gagna la foule. Plus personne ne bougeait, à parts quelques animaux qui piaffaient d'impatience.

Le coup de feu retentit et se fut la débandade.

Lünatï eut soudain un vent de panique en entendant le coup de feu et partit comme une fusée, entrainant dans sa foulé le grand chien beige.

Tïa, sur son traineau, vit celui de Nami partir en tête.

- Waouh ! Ils dépotent !

- On va pas se laisser faire ! lança Zoro.

Il claqua les rennes de Dragon qui fonçait derrière le traineau de tête. Il se cogna à d'autres concurrents, qui se bousculaient pour sortir de la grande rue.

Dragon galopa avec force, se bagarrant contre la poudreuse à la sortie de la ville, soufflant bruyamment et la queue sur le dos, signe de son excitation. Devant eux, la louve bleutée se déplaçait à une telle vitesse que Nero avait dû mal à suivre.

Les autres concurrents eurent le malheur de couper la route à Chopper, et Luffy s'énerva.

- Non mais ya pas d'arbitre ou quoi ?!! Vont nous sauter dessus !!!

- Calme toi ! s'exclama le cuistot en empêchant son capitaine d'abattre son poing sur un des concurrents

Chopper put enfin s'élancer à son aise et il galopa plein pot pour rattraper ses nakamas.

L'allure de départ était soutenu, pourtant le parcours était très long. L'arrivée promettait d'être passionnante.

La course était bel est bien lancée, la bataille pour la prime d'arriver venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

_Finish! A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello!!_

_Et voici pour vous l'avant dernier chapitre!!!_

_Et oui c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire._

_Et après les vacances, je réfléchirais si je refais une suite ou pas. Cela dépendra de vous mes chers lecteurs!_

_Et attendant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**

La course était lancée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Le parcours, en plus d'être long, était rempli de difficultés.

Le temps était encore bon, le soleil haut dans le ciel. Les participants n'avaient donc aucune peine à suivre la piste, jalonnées aux préalables de poteaux oranges, disposés tout les 5km, pour indiquer aux concurrents qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

La navigatrice avait appris en quelques secondes tous le parcours sur une carte, elle était confiante, elle n'allait pas se perdre. Encore faillait-il regarder le chemin...

La pauvre jeune fille était cramponnée de toutes ses forces à son traineau. Derrière elle, Usopp s'était agrippé à elle.

- Usopp ! Fais quelques choses !!Je contrôle rien ! On va tomber !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse ! Je vois même pas par où on passe !

Il releva la tête un instant et cria :

- NAMIIIIIIII !! ON A UN GRAVE SOUCIII !!!!!

La jeune fille leva la tête à son tour et cria également. Le traineau filait droit vers un tronc d'arbre couché sur la piste.

- Arrête ! arrête le traineau ! Arrête les chiens !

- Et comment ?!

Lünatï et Nero filaient droit sur le tronc d'arbre. Le sniper cria de toutes ces forces un « Halte ! » mais ce fut peine perdu.

Les deux animaux sautèrent par-dessus le tronc, entrainant le traineau et les passagers avec.

Nami et Usopp furent propulsés dans les airs, et ils durent s'accrocher avec plus d'ardeur pour ne pas finir dans la poudreuse.

L'atterrissage du traineau fut violent. La navigatrice tomba à l'avant et le sniper finit en sac à patate sur la barre de guidage.

- Ouch...

Nami se frotta la tête en se redressant doucement.

- Aïe…

Elle leva les yeux et elle vu un poteau orange, loin devant…mais pas dans la direction dans laquelle ils allaient.

Elle se releva en se tenant à la barre de guidage d'où Usopp venait de descendre douloureusement.

- NERO ! A GAUCHE ! DE SUITE !

L'animal dressa les oreilles et tourna à gauche, entrainant la louve bleutée avec lui.

* * *

De leur côté, Sanji et Luffy avaient un petit souci d'orientation.

- Je te dis que c'est là bas !! dit Sanji.

- Mais non ! J'ai vu un cercle sur la carte qu'à regarder Nami ! Alors faut tourner ! riposta Luffy.

- Mais non crétin je te dis que j'ai vu un poteau ! Il faut suivre les poteaux !

- Mais non !! Chopper t'en dis quoi ?!

Le jeune renne était en train de peiner pour sortir de la poudreuse, pendant que ses nakamas se disputaient.

- Laissez moi tranquille je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans la neige là !

- Tu ne sens pas les autres concurrents ? Histoire de retomber sur le bon chemin ?

Le jeune médecin ne répondit pas. Il fournit un dernier effort pour sortir de l'épaisse poudreuse, et s'arrêta pour souffler.

- Une poudreuse aussi épaisse, ça me rappelle Drums…

Il leva le nez pour tenter de repérer Dragon ou Nero.

La seule odeur qu'il parvint à percevoir fut celle de Lünatï. Ils étaient apparemment loin de leurs nakamas, et seule la forte odeur de la louve parvenait à ses naseaux.

- Ça y est ! Je sais par où aller !

- Ah !! enfin ! On y va ! s'écria Luffy.

Le jeune renne repartit, dans une allure plus légère, histoire de récupérer un peu, avant de foncer pour rattraper son retard.

* * *

Dragon filait bon train sur la neige. Il avait de la chance, car le sol n'était pas profond, il ne s'enfonçait donc pas. Et il n'avait croisé aucun obstacle. L'odeur de Nero, qui était plus loin devant, l'encourageait à garder son rythme de course.

Derrière, sur le traineau, Tïa observait l'horizon minutieusement, cherchant à voir soit un poteau orange, soit le traineau de Nami et Usopp.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda au loin. La réverbération de la lumière sur la neige blanche lui fatiguait les yeux.

Et pendant qu'elle regardait, elle sentit la tête de Zoro tomber sur son épaule.

- Zoro ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Hum ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'endors ?!

- Ben si...tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

- Mais attends ! Ta vu comment tu es ? Accroche-toi mieux ! Si Dragon tourne violement tu va te casser la gueule.

- Bof tu viendras me chercher c'est pas grave...

- Absolument pas ! Tu ne ferais que me ralentir.

Le bretteur se mit à rire. Il enserra la taille de la jeune fille et se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Très vite, Tïa sentit sur son oreille le souffle chaud et régulier de l'escrimeur, qui commençait à s'assoupir une nouvelle fois.

« Je rêve ! Il s'endormirait n'importe où et n'importe comment ! »

La jeune fille soupira, mais ne réagit pas, laissant Zoro s'assoupir complètement.

* * *

Au bout de l'heure suivante, le traineau de Nami et Usopp avait nettement ralenti. Nero n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence de la louve argentée, qui avait elle finalement commencée à fatiguer.

Les deux canidés trottinaient maintenant tout les deux, avançant à une allure réduite.

A L'arrière du traineau, le sniper avait sorti ces jumelles pour repérer les fameux poteaux oranges.

- Nami je n'en revois toujours pas ! Tu es sûre qu'on est sur la bonne route ?

- Me suis-je déjà trompée ?! s'énerva t-elle.

- Non mais, ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas vu.

- C'est parce qu'on a réduit considérablement l'allure depuis le dernier poteau…

La jeune fille regarda au loin. Elle était sûre d'être sur la bonne route. Sur la carte, elle avait remarqué que le chemin passait au pied d'un flanc d'une montagne abrupte, et de là où ils étaient, elle le voyait.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Elle sentait que le temps allait radicalement changer. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les nuages.

A quelques centaines de mètres derrières eux, l'équipe de Tïa et Zoro arrivaient.

Dragon trottait énergiquement et en apercevant ses nakamas, il hennit puissamment et partit au galop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? fit Zoro en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

- Regarde ! C'est Usopp et Nami !

Elle fit accélérer Dragon et ils furent bientôt à leur niveau.

- Ah ! Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdu ! lança la navigatrice.

- Surtout avec Zoro...

- Ta gueule Usopp !

- Vous avez vu Luffy et Sanji ? demanda Tïa.

- Eux ils se sont sûrement perdu ! fit le sniper.

- Mais non regardez !

Zoro pointa quelque chose du doigt derrière eux. Quelque chose galoper droit sur eux, mais impossible de savoir ce que s'était, le brouillard s'était levé.

Mais la voix stridente de Luffy effaça toutes incertitudes.

- Ohé les gars !!

Quelques minutes après, Chopper arriva plein pot aux côtés de ses nakamas.

- Nami chériiiie ! Ma petite Reine !

- Je savais qu'on n'était pas paumé ! rigola Luffy.

- Ouais plutôt un peu à côté du chemin…, gémit le jeune renne.

- Vous avez croisé des concurrents ? fit Nami.

- Oui Nami de mon cœur. On en a doublé deux !

- Ne trainons pas alors ! On est encore loin !

La rouquine ne perdit pas une seconde et encouragea Nero et Lünatï à repartir en vitesse. Les deux autres traineaux suivirent.

- Ça sert à rien d'être autant pressé…fit le bretteur d'une moue dédaigneuse.

Les trois petites équipes poursuivirent donc leurs chemins ensembles.

Le temps vira bientôt à la tempête, et le brouillard empêcha la bonne progression des équipages.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent prés du flanc abrupt de la montagne.

- On voit vraiment rien ! Nami ! Tu sais où tu vas !

- Je commençais à me poser la question !Normalement on a du dépasser la montagne on va pas tarder à partir sur la gauche…quand on verra un poteau.

- Ah c'est plutôt embêtant, parce que avec cette purée de pois ce putain de poteau on l'a sûrement loupé ! grogna Zoro.

- Ne la ramène pas tête d'algues !

- Je t'ai rien demandé toi alors ta gueule !

Le vent se renforça et commença à déséquilibrer les pirates.

- C'est quand même pas Shällow qui nous fait ça !fit Sanji.

- Non regarde, Lünatï a l'air aussi inquiète.

Une forte rafale envoya Nami valser dans la neige. En perdant l'équilibre, elle laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

- NAMI ! crièrent Luffy et son cuistot.

La jeune fille se releva doucement, transit de froid.

- PUTAIN DE VENT !

Soudain, le sol trembla. Lünatï, Nero, et Dragon s'affolèrent dangereusement.

- Il se passe quoi là ? dit sereinement le jeune capitaine.

- LUFFY ! UNE AVALANCHE ! UNE AVALANCHE !!!! cria Chopper.

- QUOIII !

Dragon se cabra de toute sa hauteur et sans demander son reste, détala comme un lapin, suivit de Nero et Lünatï. Les deux traineaux s'ébranlèrent violement et les pirates durent durement s'accrocher pour ne pas finir dans la neige. Chopper s'élança à leur suite.

Tïa était cramponné à la barre de guidage, et Zoro s'était penché au dessus d'elle.

- Fait quelque chose Zoro !

- Je ne suis pas en position de faire quoique se soit. Et si je te lâche tu vas tomber !

Les trois traineaux filèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse droit devant eux, sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Derrière eux, le ciel se dégageait, laissant clairement apparaître l'incroyable avalanche qui s'était déclenchée et qui fonçait droit sur eux. Et devant eux, le brouillard était de plus en plus fort.

Lünatï accéléra, et entrainant Nero, elle doubla Dragon et prit la tête.

Derrière, Chopper perdait du terrain, épuisé à cause de son précédent sprint.

- Chopper ! s'écria Tïa en les voyant ralentir.

- KYYAAAA !!!!

Elle et Zoro se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi Nami avait crié.

Ils virent alors le traineau de la rouquine et du sniper, tiré par Nero et Lünatï, fonçait droit sur une ombre clair dans le brouillard, c'est-à-dire, Shällow… .

* * *

_Finish! Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette histoire!!_

_Bonne vacances à tous ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Et voici pour vous, pour noël, le chapitre 16!_

_C'est le dernier de cette histoire!_

_Si vous voulez savoir s'il y a une suite où pas, c'est expliquer aprés le chapitre. Je vous invite donc à aller voir _

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16**

Dans le brouillard intense, Lünatï et Nero embarquaient le traineau de Nami et Usopp droit sur l'ombre clair du grand loup blanc.

- Mais ils foutent quoi ?! cria Tïa.

- Suis-les ! lança Zoro.

- Hein ?!

- Suis-les !

Tïa n'eut besoin de rien faire car Dragon était déjà aux trousses des deux canidés, tandis que le pauvre Chopper allait de moins en moins vite et aller se faire rattraper par l'avalanche.

Nami se pencha et s'agrippa de toute ses forces en fermant les yeux et cria au moment où Lünatï et Nero allaient percuter le loup blanc.

Bien évidement, ils traversèrent une bourrasque de vent, mais l'image du loup blanc resta. Et quand Usopp leva les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'il allait se frapper contre la tête du loup.

Dragon suivit le traineau précédent, et Chopper fit de même, à deux doigts de se faire envahir par la neige.

Juste à se moment, une terrible rafale passa sur les mugiwaras qui finirent tous dans la neige. Le coup de vent, dirigé par le grand loup blanc, lui passa à travers, et fut comme décuplé avant de se fracasser contre l'avalanche. Cette dernière, dans un terrible bruit, se scinda en deux.

Les mugiwaras étaient restés allongé sur le sol, se protégeant la tête avec les bras.

Tïa releva doucement la tête et vit l'avalanche dévaler à une vitesse monstre la pente sur laquelle ils étaient, passant tout prés d'eux sans les toucher.

- Zoro ! regarde !

Le jeune garçon, à moitié allongé sur elle, releva la tête. Plus haut, l'animal faisait face à l'avalanche, entrainant le vent du ciel jusqu'à lui pour fendre la dangereuse coulée de neige.

Peu à peu, le vent se calma. L'avalanche était passée.

Luffy releva brusquement la tête et s'écria :

- Youhou !!! j'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'était trop mortel !

- …….Luffy…, gémirent Chopper et Nami.

- Nami chérie ? tu vas bien ? attend je vais t'aider à te lever !

- Et moiii ! se plaignit le sniper.

Zoro se releva et attrapa la petite blonde pour qu'elle se remette sur ces pieds.

La jeune fille regarda furtivement autour d'elle, repérant Dragon, Nero et Lünatï.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Zoro. Ça va les gars ?

- Yoooooooooooooooooosh !!!! On repart ?!!

- Luffy ! cria Nami, laisse nous deux minutes ! on vient d'affronter une tempête !!

- On a vu pire ! Faudrait pas qu'on finisse que second ! Allez go go go !!!!!!!

Le jeune garçon releva son traineau et grimpa dessus.

Les mugiwaras se relancèrent, mais dans une allure plus lente, dans la course.

Le grand loup blanc les regardait partir de plus loin. Tïa tourna la tête vers les montagnes et le vit.

« Merci toi.. »

* * *

C'était bientôt le milieu d'après midi, et personne n'avait franchit la ligne d'arriver.

Robin, Brook et Franky attendaient avec Mei dans la grande rue.

- Ils sont longs ! j'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelques choses !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mei. Ils seront se sortir de n'importe quelles situations, la rassura l'archéologue.

- Et puis personne encore n'est arrivé, je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ajouta le musicien.

- Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on est parti pour dormir la ! râla le cyborg.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la foule à l'entrée de la ville semblait faire du bruit. Les pirates entendirent très vite un distinct « Les voilas ! »

Ils se dirigèrent avec les autres vers l'entrée, et virent eux aussi plusieurs équipes arriver vers eux.

Les trois équipes des mugiwaras et quatre autres, sprintaient vers la ligne d'arrivée. Il y avait un traineau tiré par de grands oiseaux bleus apparemment incapable de voler, un autre tiré par des caribous à plumes blanches, un troisième par des tigres blancs à dents de sabres, et enfin un dernier tiré par un drôle de dinosaure quadrupède gris avec de long poils.

En tête, Dragon courait de front contre le dinosaure gris, suivit de très prés par Lünatï et Nero ainsi que les tigres blancs.

Les deux autres traineaux adverses et celui tiré par Chopper étaient derrière.

Dans un effort démesuré, Chopper réussit à les remonter. Le traineau de Nami et Usopp arriva jusqu'au même niveau que Dragon, et ils étaient tous prés de la ligne d'arrivé, matérialisée par un ruban rouge tiré entre deux poteaux.

Sous l'effet d'un sprint lancé trop tôt, les trois premiers traineaux, tiré par le dinosaure, Dragon et les deux canidés, furent très vitre rejoint par les autres.

- ALLEZ LES GARS ! Cria Franky !

- Allez Nami-san! Luffy-san! Zoro-kun! Lança Mei.

Les sept traineaux arrivèrent en trombe sur la ligne d'arrivée. Mais grâce à sa taille élancée, se fut Dragon qui dépassa tout le monde d'une encolure pour arracher le ruban rouge le premier.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une centaine de mètre plus tard, le ruban rouge enroulé autour de sa tête.

Les autres équipes s'arrêtèrent un petit peu plus vite, complètement fatigués. Luffy descendit de son traineau en criant :

- Youhouu !! c'était trop bien !

- Quel bordel sur la fin...fit Sanji.

- Bon ! Je n'ai pas gagné mais au moins Tïa est passé la première ! A nous le gros lot !

- Enfin finit...gémirent Usopp et Chopper en même temps.

- Bravo les gars ! lança Brook en jetant son chapeau en l'air.

Tïa se précipita sur son cheval qui, malgré la fatigue, continuait à faire l'idiot, pour se débarrasser du ruban rouge qu'il avait sur la tête.

- Venez, dit Mei, la récompense vous attend !

Les pirates dételèrent Dragon, Chopper, Lünatï et Nero avant de se diriger vers l'auberge.

Une petite fête fut organisée pour la victoire des mugiwaras. Un banquet fut ouvert, englouti en quelques minutes par le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait et riait, la petite blonde en profita pour aller voir l'équidé. Elle se dirigea vers les écuries et trouva Dragon allongé dans la paille, complètement épuisé. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa l'encolure. L'animal laissa échapper un souffle bruyant de bien être.

Au bout d'un moment, Tïa regarda autour d'elle. Quelque chose manquait, quelqu'un même…

- Nero ? Nero ? où tu es ?

Elle se leva et chercha dans les écuries. Ne trouvant rien, elle sortit et fit le tour du bâtiment.

- Nero ?!

Elle s'arrêta de chercher un instant pour réfléchir.

« Du calme ! Alors il n'était pas dans l'auberge tout à l'heure... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… c'est quand je l'ai dételé et qu'il est parti gambader avec la louve…elle est où cella ? »

Un souffle de vent glacial provenant de la forêt fila dans ses cheveux dorés. Elle tourna la tête et regarda la montagne blanche qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité qui tombait petit à petit…

* * *

L'escrimeur avala son énième verre de rhum. Autour de lui tout le monde était encore à la fête, mais l'absence prolongée de la petite blonde commençait à l'agacer.

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle était avec Dragon. Il se décida et sortit pour se rendre aux écuries. Quand il vit le grand cheval bai somnoler sans sa maîtresse à ses côtés, il s'inquiéta aussitôt. Il retourna voir ses nakamas.

- Dites les gars vous avez vu Tïa ?

- Non, merde elle est où ? fit Sanji.

- Cha me fait pencher que chais pas vu Nero non pchus ! bafouilla Luffy.

Zoro se rappela lui aussi, que depuis la fin de la course, il n'avait pas vu le grand chien beige. Il réfléchit deux minutes puis dit à ses compagnons.

- C'est bon, je sais où elle est. Je vais la chercher.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures que la jeune fille marchait dans le noir et le froid. A force d'appeler son chien, elle n'avait même plus de voix.

Un coup de vent plus brusque que les autres la fit tomber à genoux. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, frigorifiée, et les larmes commençant à monter.

Un bruit de grondement lui fit relever la tête. Elle vit des ombres familières l'entourer.

« Les loups.. »

Elle les observa un moment. Shällow ne se montrait pas, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas loin.

- Nero ? Nero tu es là ?

Ce fut d'abord la louve bleutée qui se montra. Puis, le grand chien beige surgit du brouillard et arriva en remuant la queue vers sa maîtresse.

- Ah tu es là, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, vient on rentre.

Elle se releva et fit demi-tour. Mais les gémissements de son chien la firent stopper. Elle se retourna et elle le vit assis.

- Oh non s'il te plait…

Lünatï vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Tïa comprit que cette fois il ne la suivrait pas.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

- Tu es sûr ?

L'animal la regardait en remuant la queue. Et la jeune fille du se résoudre. Elle lui dit en posant un baiser sur son museau

- Tu vas me manquer mon grand…

Elle dénoua le foulard qu'il avait autour de cou, et repartit, en s'interdisant de se retourner. L'animal la regarda partir en gémissant, puis il dû suivre la meute qui se dirigea vers le haut de la montagne.

* * *

Zoro courait dans la neige de plus en plus épaisse. Il faisait complètement nuit, et le fait de savoir que Tïa risquait de se perdre dans ce blizzard le faisait courir encore plus vite.

Au bout d'un long moment, il crut apercevoir une ombre.

- Tïa ?!

L'ombre en question devint plus petite, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'assoir dans la neige. Il accourut et découvrit Tïa à genoux, se cachant le visage avec un foulard qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il s'assit pour prendre la jeune fille en pleure dans ses bras.

- Tïa, Tïa calme toi...

Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, prise d'une colère et d'une tristesse intense. A travers ses habits, il sentit sa peau extrêmement gelée. Il enleva sa veste et l'enveloppa dedans. Il la porta ensuite dans ses bras, et entama le chemin du retour, sans dire un mot. Rien ne pouvait la réconforter de toute façon…

Ils furent vite retrouvés par le reste de l'équipage, qui s'était mis à la recherche de la jeune fille dés le départ du bretteur.

Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et monta avec la petite blonde directement dans sa chambre.

De toute façon, tout le monde avait compris la situation, sauf Luffy, bien évidement, mais Usopp prit le temps de lui expliquer.

Deux jours passèrent. Le Logo Pose était enfin rechargé, et par ce temps de brouillard, les mugiwaras décidèrent de partir. L'ambiance n'était pas tendu, mais une vague de tristesse les avait envahit. Tïa n'avait dit aucun mot depuis deux jours. Et Zoro s'en inquiétait. Les autres évitaient évidement le sujet, mais c'était délicat.

Au moment du départ, Mei prit le temps d'embrasser tout le monde.

- Vous allez me manquer, dit-elle en serrant dans ses bras les pirates un à un.

- On reviendra ! lança Luffy, quand je serais seigneur des pirates !

- C'est promis, ajouta le cuistot.

La jeune indigène se mit cette fois face à Tïa. Elle tira un présent de sa poche et le montra la jeune fille.

- C'est pour toi, c'est un collier indien.

Elle attacha le collier autour du cou de la petite blonde, qui esquissa un sourire. Elle regarda furtivement le pendentif rond sur lequel était gravé une tête de loup, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

La jeune indigène passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour faire disparaître sa larme et la rassura en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je veillerai sur ton animal.

Elle finit de dire au revoir à tout le monde, puis ils embarquèrent. La grande voile fut déployée, et le Thousand Sunny repartit.

Les pirates se mirent à l'arrière pour faire des signes d'au revoir à Mei. Puis chacun se remit à son poste.

Le bateau suivit pendant un moment les côtes de l'île. Tïa resta à l'arrière et regarda la montagne. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'elle partait sans Nero. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui revinrent d'un coup. Luffy était resté avec elle, et avait un bras passé autour de son cou, sans dire un mot.

Tous les deux se rappelaient des aboiements aigus du jeune chien blanc qui retentissaient sur le navire quand l'envi l'en prenait.

Puis tout à coup, leur imagination prit vit, et un aboiement retentit.

- Eh ! J'ai pas rêvé ! lança Luffy.

Les aboiements continuèrent, mais aucun des deux ne vit Nero.

- Ça doit être le vent…

- Non Tïa regarde !

Elle regarda la petite falaise que montrait Luffy, et vit le chien à double face.

- NERO !

L'animal courait vers le bord de la falaise en aboyant. Arrivé au bout, il sauta dans la mer. Une fois dans l'eau, il remonta à la surface et nagea courageusement vers le bateau sans cesser d'aboyer.

- Luffy fait quelque chose !

Le jeune garçon balança ses bras en direction du chien et le remonta sur le navire. Une fois sur le plancher, Tïa se précipita pour prendre le chien trempé dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, alors que ce dernier gémissait.

Les mugiwaras se rassemblèrent à l'arrière du pont.

- Je commençais à croire que je devrais te laisser !

L'animal jappa de bonheur et lécha la joue de sa maîtresse. Zoro s'assit à côté, raccrochant le bandana vert foncé autour du cou de l'animal, pendant tout leur compagnons se rapprocher en s'exclamant de joie. Le jeune renne ne put s'empêcher de pleurnicher de joie.

- Yooosh ! C'est parfait ! cria Luffy en caressant vigoureusement le dos du chien, nous revoilà au complet !!! Kampai !!!

Brook se mit à entamer un air de musique et Luffy, Chopper et Usopp chantèrent à l'unisson.

C'est finalement dans une grande joie que les Mugiwaras repartirent vers de nouvelles aventures.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_The end!! Un petit mot pour la suite._

_Je fais une pause avec les fics de One Piece. Avant tout autre reprise, je souhaite terminer celle que j'ai commencer sur Wolf's Rain et qui traine depuis un moment. Ensuite l'idée d'une fic sur Man me tente beaucoup._

_En tout cas, je serais ravis d'écrire uen suite à cette histoire si bien sûr des lecteurs le veuille. Je ne sais pas si le manque de reviews me montre le fait que peu de gens lise ma fic ou pas, en tout cas c'est très vexant et décourageant, surtout que je m'efforce de publier un chapitre par semaine! _

_Mais je persiste à dire que si des lecteurs réclament une suite, elle sera écrite. J'attends donc vos réponses.  
_

_Bonnes vacances à tous._


End file.
